Just High School
by Iceise
Summary: Hinata is a new student and already she has been classed as an outsider. What will Happen when the most popular group of students take her in? And what will happen when she falls in love with the next heir to the mafia?
1. Chapter 1

The blood oozed from the helpless victim. His body twisted in horrific angles. Face a mask of utter horror, mouth gawping, eyes wide with terror. He could do nothing. He didn't obey their command, and now he was paying.

The shadow in front of him leant down to eye level. There was no mercy, no sadness, nothing. Just deep black holes that captured and sucked everything in, every small detail, every microscopic atom. He tried to untangle his limbs in a means of escape, knowing that there was no escaping those eyes. Even if he did somehow untangle himself, how would he get away? They would watch him helplessly try to get to freedom while finding amusement in it and laugh at him in his clumsy escape for freedom.

The shadow was crouched down in front of him at eye level. Leaning forward slightly on his tip toes, arms lazily slumped over his knees. His mouth opened a slight fraction and a frustrated sigh escaped.

"Listen, last time I'm saying this you here?" his voice held slight amusement in it. "Where's the money?" still the man in a tangle of his own limbs shook his head refusing to say a word.

"Right, I see..." the man on the floor searched the man's eyes looking for a small hint of mercy. He snapped his fingers and raised his voice a little fraction "Yo, Gaara! You wanna do the honours?" a smirk appeared on his thin lips as he rose from his crouching position to a tall stance in the darkness.

A dark chuckle could be heard from the shadows of the nearby wall. A tall figure stepped out in to the dim light of a street lamp a few feet away. He cracked his knuckles and tilted his head to the side, making his blood red hair fall into his face. A wide smile spread across his features showing his teeth, and making his face crinkle up a little bit. His sea green eyes rimmed in black stood out more than anything else.

"With pleasure" The red head whispered in a menacing tone, loud enough for everyone to hear. Slowly he began to make his way to the terrified human that lay on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well sorry for the wait people. I know my last chapter was short; it was more of a taster of the story (kind of like an introduction type of thing) than a chapter. But any way I've made this chapter longer. Another thing is that I'm absolutely crap at using Japanese honorific's like; Kun, Chan, San etc. So I'm just going to use their names without it. Hope no one minds, if you do then just add it in as you read it. ...so yeah... that's about it... enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, thank you to the ones who left a review._

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

It was winter. The white snow lay on the floor as if it were a fluffy blanket. A little girl stood in the middle, her short dark hair glistening in the setting sun that shone behind the grey clouds. In her small hands she held a rare black rose that only bloomed during the coldest of winters. She carefully held the rose as to not prick herself with its deadly thorns. She didn't notice the light crunch of the snow as it was compressed under the weight of someone who was walking towards her.

"Ne ne Hinata" The small voice spoke behind the girl.

"What is it Kiba?" Replied the soft voice of the seven-year-old girl. Bright white eyes that resembled the snow, turned to look at the small brown haired seven-year-old boy.

"I...I – we" His words were stuck in his throat. He looked scared, sad, not like his usual playful self.

Hinata moved forward, still holding the rare flower within her delicate hands. As she approached Kiba, he lowered his head. The snow like eyes looked at him with concern and curiosity. Never had Kiba stuttered or was at a loss for words. He was confident and always spoke with confidence. This was new to Hinata, she didn't know whether or not to be concerned or just ignore it.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" She asked as she took another step forward.

Kiba lifted his head up a little bit; his eyes looked watery, as if he were going to cry. The small seven-year-old spoke with a broken voice.

"I'm sorry" He didn't know what else to say, that was all he could. Every second he stood there with her, it was slowly killing him. She was his best friend, practically his sister. He raised his head and met her eyes. They looked pained, watery like his. Just as his mouth opened, it shut quickly. He couldn't tell her why he was sorry. He couldn't tell her anything. If she knew the truth, she would hate him. She would regret being his friend; regret everything she ever said to him. So without saying anything he took a step forward and was inches away from her. Taking her hand that was limp by her side he opened it and left something with in it, before he closed it again and ran away. Tears ran like a river down his face as he ran out of the Hyuga compound.

Hinata stood there speechless. The black rose she held in her right hand was close to her heart. The left hand held the mysterious item that Kiba left behind. Still she stared at his retreating form. Once he was out of sight Hinata managed to lift her hand and open it. She gasped at what she saw.

Lying in her hand was a small thin silver necklace. A single flat round charm was on it in the centre of the chain. The Hyuga symbol was carved in to the silver of the charm. She knew what this was, and what it meant. It was the very first thing Hinata gave to Kiba. A sign of their friendship.

_Mini flash back_

"_Thanks Hinata!"_

"_You're welcome Kiba" The shy Hyuga replied._

"_Ne ne Hinata, does this mean we're friends forever?" A wide smile spread across his face showing small canines in the corner of the smile. Hinata looked mortified before she answered._

"_Of course it does! We'll always be friends as long as you wear that." She pointed towards the chain that was now around Kiba's neck._

"_So if I take it off then we're not friends?" Kiba looked down with a pout upon his face._

"_Yes exactly... but if you keep it on then there's nothing to worry about!" The Hyuga smiled and looked at Kiba's happy face._

"_Then I'll never take it off! I promise!" He looked at Hinata before tackling her in a hug._

_End of mini flash back_

This meant that he no longer wanted to be friends; he no longer wanted to be by her side, through the good and bad times. Was this a joke or something? Was he being his usual playful self and come up with this... this... horrible sick prank? Yes that was it! He was just playing around. Any minute now Hinata would hear his laugh as he walked back through the gates of the compound. She would be angry and mad at him for doing such a horrid thing to her. He would say sorry, she would forgive. They would go back inside where it was warm and have some nice hot chocolate with marshmallows and talk about what they were going to do over the weekend.

But Hinata knew better than that. She knew he wasn't coming back. He won't say sorry and she won't forgive, because he wasn't going to come back. He wasn't going to walk into the house and have hot chocolate with her. She knew for certain that they weren't going to talk about their plans for the weekend.

She bowed her head and held the chain tightly in her hand. The black rose was held tightly, a small stream of blood flowed down her hand. As her eyes leaked the water they held slid down her face. Together a tiny tear drop and drop of blood splattered against the white blanket beneath her feet together as one.

She knew now... that... he was gone... forever.

_Ok! So this is my second chapter. I know, I know, I know, you're probably wondering:_

"_What the hell is going on with this story? One minute it's all 'where's the money' and the next minute it's all 'he's gone... forever! *cries*' what's going on? Make up your mind!"_

_Well I can tell you a few things:_

_1: Everything will make sense in the future chapters..._

_2: Well that's about it..._

_3: Please review!_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well... I'm sorry for the wait people. I just had a lot to deal with and everything but all is good now so here is the next chapter. I am proud to say that this chapter is 14 pages long and the longest chapter I have ever done! Oh and before I forget, a big 'Thank You!' to everyone who has read and reviewed my story._

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_I don't own Naruto_

_Well... on with the story. Enjoy! ^.^_

The pain was excruciating. The red mark on her neck was slowly forming a dark blue bruise. The crimson blood dripped from her hand and on to the floor. Was this the only thing that satisfied them? Hurting her, bullying her in to doing things she didn't want to do? She dropped the big shard of glass on to the floor; her blood coating it. Her head was bowed, the dark locks of her hair covering her face. Tears were spilling down her face, no matter how she tried to stop them, they just wouldn't stop.

"Look at her. Poor little Hinata cut herself." The blond headed girl snickered in front of Hinata. One of her hands on her hip as she laughed with her free hand covering her mouth. Her silky blond spirals of hair swayed back and forth as she trembled in laughter.

"Oohh, so the rumours are true? _It _really is an Emo?" Another girl with short shoulder length golden blond hair asked popping out from behind the leader of the pack. Smirking as she pointed towards Hinata.

'_So what now their ranking me lower than a human?' _Hinata thought.

"Hmm... it looks as though the rumours were true Katie." A thin girl with straight short platinum blond hair stepped out from the opposite side of Katie. As she spoke she tapped her finger on her chin as if she were deeply in thought.

Hinata took a step back and backed in to a wall. She was in a classroom, no one around except the three blonds that always patronised her. If she screamed no one would hear. If someone did find them _she _would be the one in trouble. After all she was the one with blood on her hands. The only thing they had to do was say:

"_Oh miss! We were just trying to calm Hinata down! She was about to kill us and herself! Oh miss it was horrible!"_

That would be it. She would be expelled from the school even if she told them the truth. After that she would have to move to a new school, rumours would of spread and she would be the outcast again. As always, Hinata was alone. By herself.

"Well it looks as though we've done our job for the day right girls?" the lead said flicking her hair over the back of her shoulder.

"Oh yes Monica. I think we deserve a little reward after all of our hard work. Don't you think Gina?" Katie asked as the smirk grew even wider, more psychotic.

"Huh? Oh reward? Yes please!" she clapped her hands, a happy smile on her face. She flicked her platinum blond hair over her shoulder just like Monica did then looked at Katie, who was looking intensely at Monica.

"Right, come on Hyuga, pay up." Monica snapped holding her hand out in front of her. Hinata knew this part of the act off by heart.

If she gave them the money, they would laugh at her, point and tell her that she was pathetic. Then just simply walk away. That would be it for that day, sometimes when she was lucky. But not all the time.

If she refused to give them the money, they would beat the crap out of her when she was already weak, look for the money and then beat her up again. After all the bruising had been done they would call her pathetic and finally walk away.

The best thing for Hinata to do right then was to willingly give them the money. And so she did. Reaching into her pocket with her good hand and pulling out a few notes and change. She put the money in Monica's hand and snatched her own hand away quickly.

"Huh" Monica started to laugh, as well as the other two beside her. "Seriously, I don't know how someone can be as pathetic as you. See you tomorrow Hyuga, oh and bring a little extra as well. You can hardly call this a reward for all the effort we had to put in today's work." She looked at Hinata with a menacing smile on her face, eyes slit and nose high up in the air. With one final disgusted look she turned and walked away, but not before flicking her hair over her shoulders and leaving Hinata with one more final comment.

"Hmm... I wonder what _Kiba_ would think of you if he were still here." Knowing that that alone was the only thing to make Hinata crumble to the floor, she left the room with her pack. Leaving the door to silently slide close behind her with a silent _click_.

Hinata was on the floor. Her knees up tight against her chest while her head lay on the top of her knees. Soft sobbing noises filled the quiet empty room. Her hand stained everything that she made contact with due to the cut from the glass.

This was going _way _too far. She couldn't take it no more. It was day, after day, after day. She would be bullied and hurt everyday at school because of Monica and her groupies. At home her whole family despised her except for one person. Her cousin Neji. She had always been close to Neji but as for the rest of her family, they hated her. She could never figure out why, she wondered if it was because she was weak when it came to emotions or even physical strength.

Her father, Hiashi Hyuga, was a big business man. He was constantly away on business trips or conferences, and hardly ever at home. Hinata grew up on rumours of her father. She could honestly say that the longest she had ever known he was home was for at least one week. Even then he was in conferences and meetings concerning his big business. So Hinata never really grew up having that special bond with either of her parents.

Her mother, Mai Hyuga, had died during the birth of her younger sister Hanabi. Even though in Hinata's eyes it was Hanabi's fault for the death of her mother, but no one else blamed her. She was always pampered, loved and cared for. Whereas Hinata was the commoner, the outcast, the odd one out. She didn't hate or despise or even blame Hanabi for her mother's death, but to her it should have been Hanabi who was the outcast of the family. Hinata hated herself for thinking like that. Hanabi was her younger sister and she should never go through the same thing as Hinata did.

'_I can't take it no more! The bullying, why do they do it to me? First the devil egg in my locker, then in my hair! Why do they do it to me? Why? Kiba you said you would always stay by me, you said you would always protect me! Where the hell are you now? I want Neji... Neji... Neji I need you!'_

Hinata lifted her head up from her knees. Slim came from her nose and formed a string from her combat trousers to her nose. Her whole face was sticky and wet from the tears that were still running down her face. Her eyes widened at a thought that flashed through her mind. She quickly wiped her nose with her bloody hand that had dried a little bit, leaving a light red smear across her face. She reached behind her head and pulled over her hood from her baggy jumper she wore.

'_Neji, Neji will help me. He always helps me. But... he's in Konoha... THAT'S HALF WAY AROUND THE FREAKIN WORLD!'_

Her face scrunched up at that thought. What could Neji do if he was half way around the world in Konoha?

'_Well... what if. No I couldn't. Father would surly kill me and Neji if he found out. He'd probably send a ninja assassin to hunt me down, drag me back and then father would kill me with his bare hands! That wouldn't be very pleasant... but what if he didn't know about it? What if... no one knew about it? I have my savings account that I haven't touched. And no one knows about it, except for me. Will Neji be angry? Will he send me back home? Well there's only one way to find out!' _

Hinata stood up just as the end of lunch bell rang. Students started to rampage the hallways, pushing and shoving each other out of the way to get to class.

'_I seriously don't understand these people. They say they hate school and can't wait to get out. But their always rushing and fighting to be the first one to class. If they don't like school or the classes why do they rush to class? This is one messed up society we live in.'_

Hinata opened the door and walked with her head down. She reached the exit of the block she was in and raced down the path and out of the school grounds. After that she raced home as quickly as she possibly could.

Once she reached the Hyuga compound she had to be sneaky as to not getting caught in broad daylight. She was cutting her last period of the day after all. And this was her very first time. She knew that all the positions of the guards that were situated by her room. In five minutes the one out side of her window would walk away to his next position. Another guard would replace him in fifteen minutes. That was the schedule. Every fifteen minutes would be a switch.

Hinata was currently crouching on top of a large tree. The branches were thick enough so she could, lay, sit, crouch or even run along it. The tree was her secret hide away. Whenever she was feeling depressed or just wanted to get out of her room, she would climb the tree and just sit on the branches for hours upon hours.

The five minutes past quickly and before she knew it the guard had started to walk away from her window. She quietly climbed down from her hiding post and raced across the small open field of grass. Once by her window she unlocked it and dived in. Closing it slowly as to not make a sound.

She had fifteen minutes to get all her clothes, money and escape before the next guard came along. She was swift at finding a rucksack and stuffing everything in quickly yet quietly as to not raise suspicions of the people who were wondering around the compound.

Once the bag was sorted she only needed the money and that was it. She was making good time so far. Only five minutes had past. She reached under her bed for a small box covered in decorations of flowers, butterflies and pixies. The box had a pad lock on it and could not be opened without the key. Hinata reached for her chain that was around her neck and pulled out a tiny golden key. Before she opened it, she stopped. Taking her rucksack in to her hands and opening it, she placed the box carefully in it. Closing it again and flinging it over her shoulder she walked towards the door. She had five minutes before the next guard would come to his post.

As she walked towards the door she stopped. Looking next to her window she saw on her dressing cupboard, a small thin silver chain. It only had one small charm on it.

_Kiba..._

She grabbed the chain and opened the window. Slowly climbing out of her room and closing the window again she raced towards the tree and climbed up. Once up on the tree she jumped down the other side. She was now outside of the Hyuga compound and running towards the nearest airport. It wasn't that far away from the Hyuga compound because of her father and his travelling they had made sure that when they built the new Hyuga compound that it would be near a train station and airport.

By the time Hinata had reached the airport she was out of breath and panting like a dog. She walked in to the airport and straight towards the booking desk.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Asked a very neat woman with dark brown hair that was neatly (a bit too neatly) combed back in to a ponytail. She sat behind a glass window with a computer to her right and money holding rack to her left as well as a really big stamp next to the money rack.

"Umm... I-I need a flight to Konoha." Hinata replied a bit awkwardly. She had never booked her own flight like this; it was a bit weird.

"Konoha, I'll have a look for you please wait one moment." She smiled and tapped away at her keyboard. Hinata waited patiently and before she could get nervous, gain her senses and back out of what she was doing the woman behind the desk spoke.

"We have a flight that will leave in thirty minutes. If you want I can book it for you now and you can go straight to the boarding gates but only if you don't have any luggage."

"Umm, I only have a rucksack."

"May I see how big it is please?" she replied.

Hinata took her bag off her shoulders and held it up for the woman to see.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's small so you can take it on board with you. Would you like me to book the flight for you?"

"Yes please" Hinata gave the woman her details and the money. She was lucky, it was the only available flight to Konoha, straight through as well no stop offs and it was cheap!

After the booking in, she went straight for the boarding gates. She gave the man her ticket and there she was, on a plain to Konoha. It was weird being on a plain by herself. She didn't even know if Neji still lived in Konoha.

After waiting ten minutes the plain started to take off. It was a straight twelve hour flight. During the first hour Hinata had wondered whether or not her father was aware of her disappearance. That was quickly forgotten when she thought of how involved he would be in his business meetings. So Hinata pondered about how Neji would react when he opened the door to reveal a blood coated, scruffy Hinata. One thing she knew he would be is surprised. When the surprised emotion wore off he would be confused then finally angry. As always Hinata knew in the end he would be angry.

Hinata had realised that already two hours of the flight had passed by. An air hostess came around with refreshing beverages for the passengers to drink. Hinata let the woman pass and told her she didn't want anything when she asked.

Hours had passed where Hinata was stuck in a mental loop hole. She thought about the same things over and over again until she fell asleep only to be awakened when she heard two passengers arguing. One was a male the second a female. They were standing in the isle just a few feet away from Hinata. She tried to ignore them but couldn't help overhearing the bickering pair.

"For God sake Sakura, I thought I told you to stop following me." Hinata looked up when he spoke. She was stunned at his firm tone of voice and also his appearance. The male was about the same age as her with pitch black hair like a moonless night with eyes to match. His face was as pale as Hinata's and his facial structure was just perfect. The first thing Hinata noticed about his clothing was that he wore black all star trainers, just like her. Black baggy jeans hung lazily over them. His top a long sleeve black top with cut slits going down the arms. His thumb was hooked into a small hole; the top covered most of his hands and was decorated in lots of different sized skulls. One word was in the centre of his chest on the top, Slipknot. He reminded Hinata of a group of people at her school. They always wore black and had piercings all over their faces, some even had tattoos! They always stuck together and never mixed with anyone outside of their little pack.

"Ahh! Come on Sasuke; let's go watch a movie together." a pink haired girl spoke with a loud high pitched voice that went straight through Hinata's head like a knife made from solid ice. Her hair was cut short; it almost reminded her of Katie and Gina from school except that her hair was pink and not blond. The girl was also about Hinata's age sixteen; she was quite thin and wore the simplest outfit. A short pink skirt that reached her mid thigh with a short sleeve red t-shirt; she also wore flat black pumps with a pink flower on the side. Even though the outfit was dead simple and plain, the only thing Hinata could think of was _'Wow she looks so pretty!'_

Hinata watched as the tall dark male looked at the pink haired girl with anger clearly evident in his eyes. His next words obviously hurt the pink haired girl who stood in front of him.

"Sakura. Leave me alone. I don't want to watch a movie. I don't want to talk and I certainly _do not_ want to be near _you_. So leave me alone. Go _fucking_ irritate someone else and stop wasting my _fucking_ time." His voice was quiet so nobody could hear them but Hinata heard him loud and clear. She was actually scared of the dark male that stood in front of her now. He turned around and stopped as he was about to walk away. Something popped in to his mind and he spun around quickly taking a step towards the girl he was talking to only a second before.

"How the bloody hell did you even know where I was?" he asked. Patiently he waited for an answer; his patience was now running out as he looked at the silently sobbing girl before him.

"I asked Kiba."

The name hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. She shot up out of her seat and walked up to the pinkette she stood next to her and looked at her with watery eyes and a shocked expression.

Sasuke was a little bit shocked when someone came up to them. He could tell that it was a girl but he couldn't see her face because of her oversized jacket and the hood that covered her head. When she brought her hand to her chest he noticed that her hand was stained in blood. He was stunned that the girl had blood on her hand and had not washed it. Sasuke was careful not to show any emotion on his face as he studied the girl.

Sakura turned to her right where she saw a girl with white teary eyes; her head was covered so she could not tell what colour hair she had. Sakura momentarily forgot about her wet face as she studied the small girl in front of her. She was not that much smaller than Sakura but she had a few centimetres to grow if she wanted to be the same height as Sakura. The pinkette thought for a moment that the girl in front of her had no style what so ever. She realised that her face was streaked with tears and quickly wiped them away.

After a few seconds of looking at the pink haired beauty with the green eyes Hinata finally found her voice.

"Y-Y-You know… K-K-Kiba?" his name came as a whisper compared to her first two stuttered words. Her eyes became wide as she realised what she had just said.

'_Oh God, what the hell did I just do? You know Hinata there is more than one Kiba in the world!' _Hinata mentally yelled at herself. _'how can you just go up to a stranger and ask them a completely random question now they probably think that your some nut case who needs psychological treatment.' _Her eyes widened as she thought.

Sasuke and Sakura were completely stunned. Did this girl know Kiba? Who was this person? Why did she look so scared? But the question that stuck out in Sasuke's head was:

'_Why did she ask if we know Kiba?'_

Before anyone could respond or even process what was happening Hinata took off she stumbled a little bit as she made her way down the aisle but not before stopping at a chair and lifting a small rucksack on to her back and disappearing behind a black curtain.

Hinata had disappeared into one of the working areas that the hostesses use during the duration of the flight. She had asked one of them if she could stay in there, they had happily said yes as long as she didn't get in their way. Hinata was sat in a small corner of the working area well away from anyone. She was taking small breaths and trying to calm herself down.

She hated talking to people she didn't know and that was exactly what she had done. Therefore the result was: a quick escape, hyperventilating somewhere private and then calming down after a few minutes. Now she face buried in her hands and her elbows atop of her rucksack. She lifted her head when her hand began to burn. It was only then that she realised that she still had not washed the blood from her hands. Hinata stood from her chair and searched for the toilets.

She found them easily and hid in the small, cramped cubical for an enormous amount of time. She knew there would be no queue outside because there was more than one toilet facility on the jumbo plane. A small fuzzy sound sounded from a speaker that was built into the roof of the cubical.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking. We are about to land at Konoha airport we thank you for flying with us today. Please be seated and buckled so that we can have a safe descent. We will be descending in five minutes and will be safely on the ground in approximately twenty minutes. Thank you" there was another fuzzy noise before silence devoured the room.

Hinata crept out of the cubical and made her way towards the black curtain. She held it and peeked through. Everyone was seated in their chairs and gathering their belongings. She didn't see anyone standing and couldn't see the mysterious dark stranger or even the bright headed pinkette anywhere. Quickly she snuck in to her seat and strapped herself in with her backpack on her lap.

The plane descended smoothly and everyone filed out of the jumbo plane with ease. Hinata made her way through the usual routine: standing in a massive long line of people; giving her passport to the people behind the intimidating glass window and waiting with anticipation as the scary looking man held her passport up next to her and compared the two images. He stamped her passport and gave it back to her.

"Enjoy your stay in Konoha." With that he let her pass through and called for the next person to come up.

After Hinata made her way out of the airport she decided to go to the bus station and catch a bus. She had to take seven different busses before she came to a quiet little neighbourhood. The houses were average sized and quite comfortable looking. She could hear nothing except for s few birds in the nearby trees and some cars that were travelling along the roads. She stood by the small sign that told people that it was a bus stop and crossed the road towards the other side. She remembered the neighbourhood well from the last time she visited.

Hinata walked slowly down the last road she had to walk down before she came to her destination. She still had her hood up and passersby looked at her as if she were crazy. It was summer and yet she had a huge jacket on and even had the hood up!

Hinata came to a stop in front of a house that was no different to the rest. She saw that there was a red convertible parked in the drive way and alongside it there stood two motorbikes. One was black with an orange fox on the side; it had nine tails that looked like flames spreading out across the bike. The second bike was black and silver with nothing else on it except a black helmet and gloves inside it.

Hinata thought for a moment before walking up the garden path and towards the door. She took her time and took in the beautiful flowers and the tree that was situated in the corner of the garden. Everything looked like a fairy tale picture rather than a garden. _'I wouldn't be surprised if fairies and pixies start dancing around me'_ she thought to herself.

Hinata had reached the door when she heard people talking to each other. She couldn't really say that they were talking to each other, more like screaming and shouting at one another. Raising her hand Hinata knocked on the door quietly three times. Hinata pulled her hand back down by her side and looked at the floor. She stood there for a few minutes and clutched the straps of her rucksack as if it were her safety line. Thinking that she had the wrong house she wanted to turn around and walk away when the door swung open to reveal a person.

Hinata was so surprised that she nearly fell over but instead of falling over she took a step back and let out a small surprised squeak. She looked up a little bit and was mesmerised by the sight before her.

There he stood all tall and bright. He had a confused expression covering his lightly tanned face. His hair was wild and everywhere falling slightly in his eyes in thick golden locks. He had a necklace around his neck and a piercing in his right ear at the very top of his ear. He wore a white shirt with intricate orange splashes and swirls; the sleeves had been ripped off at the top by his shoulder. He also wore loose black jeans that hung off of him. He didn't wear any shoes but he had the brightest socks Hinata had ever seen. And of course they were orange.

"Hay, can I help you?" he asked in a soft deep voice.

Hinata didn't know what to do. What if this was the wrong house? What if Neji sent her back? Or worse… what if he told her father? Hinata stood there opening and closing her mouth slowly. She wanted to ask if Neji was there or if he knew where he was but nothing came out.

"Naruto! Who is it?" came a familiar voice from behind the handsome blonde. Hinata's head shot up when she heard his voice.

"Neji?" Hinata asked in an unbelievable voice. Her eyes began to sting and she knew what was coming next. She was about to break down and cry her eyes out.

Naruto heard the small whisper from the girl and looked at her as confusion took over his features once again. He stepped away from the door as Neji came into view. He heard the girl gasp as she saw Neji and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face.

'_He has changed so much. His hair is so much longer than it used to be. He's even taller than me; we used to be the same height. He looks so different, is that even Neji?'_ she asked herself as she looked at him. _'It has to be, no one else has those eyes!' _she shouted her happiness in her head.

"Neji!" Hinata shouted as she raced across the room and crushed into him holding him tight in her hug. Hinata buried her face in his chest as she wept; her tears staining his grey jumper. She couldn't help it. Seeing Neji again made her let everything out; her sadness, happiness, anger, frustration. Every emotion that she had to hold in, she let out as she held him close to her.

"Hinata?" Neji let the single word slip off his tongue. He hadn't seen her in years and all of a sudden here she was crying and holding on to him as if her life depended on it. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Naruto stood in complete shock as he witnessed the scene before him. Who was the girl in the hood and how did she know Neji? His thoughts were interrupted when Neji looked up at him and spoke in a firm voice.

"Naruto, I'm taking her up stairs." Naruto nodded and was about to walk away when Neji continued. "I'll be down in a minute." Naruto nodded his head and walked into another room. Neji kept the weeping Hinata held tight in his embrace. Slowly he picked her up and carried her to a guest room that was opposite his own room. The room was plainly decorated and had a single bed underneath a long window with brown curtains hung on each side. The bed was covered in a light brown and crème duvet with pillows to match. The carpet was soft and fluffy under bare feet which blended with the brown furniture and fabric that decorated the room. There was a bathroom with the door set in the wall opposite the bed. Next to the bathroom door was a set of drawers and a cupboard right next to it. Besides that, there was nothing else in the room.

Neji lay Hinata down on the soft bed and sat beside her as she clung on to his jumper. She was slowly slipping away into a deep sleep and Neji let her. She had travelled all the way from the main house to Konoha and even looked for him, that was what he thought and he had no idea how right he was. The one thing that Neji couldn't understand was the reason for her to come all the way from the main house to Konoha. What was the reason? Why did she come? What had happened to her? These were the main questions Neji asked himself. Deciding it was better to leave her alone and let her rest he took her hand from his grey jumper and was horrified when he saw a smear of dark liquid staining his clothes. Immediately he turned her hand over and saw the deep cut that was slowly closing. Somehow it had reopened and was letting a little bit of blood trickle down her palm and down to her wrist.

Neji shot to his feet and made his way out of the room and ran down the stairs. He made his way past the living room and into the kitchen where everyone else was. They all stopped talking as they saw Neji stomp in to the room with anger and horror etched in his eyes. Everyone knew that Neji was the one who never let his emotions show unless he wanted people to see them. Nobody had ever seen this look in his eyes for as long as they had known him and nearly all of his guests were worried.

Neji made his way to a small cupboard that was part of the kitchen. He looked in the cupboard and found what he was looking for. The first aid kit. He grabbed it and almost ran out of the kitchen, but Neji knew better than to run inside of a house and so, he speed walked out of the kitchen and leapt up the stairs towards Hinata.

Everyone in the kitchen exchanged looks of confusion and concern before they made their way up the stairs as one. To find out what was happening. The small group consisted of five people; two boys and three girls. They snuck away from the stairs and towards the slightly opened guest room door. No one made a sound. They could all just about see and hear what was being done in the room.

"I told you never to come here." Neji spoke to Hinata as he opened the first aid kit next to her. He lifted her hand and she began to stir in her sleep. "And here I thought you _always_ did what you were told." He let a small smile grace his lips as he cleaned and mended Hinata's hand.

"I'm sorry." She let out as she opened her eyes. "I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry Neji!" tears leaked out of her eyes as she covered her face with the back of her free hand.

"Why are you here Hinata?" he tried to make it sound gentle but it came out the complete opposite making it sound as if he were angry.

Hinata paused before she replied "I had nowhere to go, you where the only person I wanted to see." Neji let her cry and calm down before he asked her another question.

"Hinata… does… does uncle know?" the question made the room silent. The group outside of the door leant in a bit more to hear what was going on.

"No. I-I left during school."

"Why? Why did you leave?" Neji demanded to know the answer.

"I-I missed you?"

"Why!" Neji demanded yet again but raised his voice causing Hinata to shrink back and the group outside to back away from the door a tiny bit.

"I told you. I missed you."

That was it. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Neji yell at someone yet alone a girl.

"For god sake Hinata! Why the hell are you here? Why did you come? Why did you show up like this? You know you're not supposed to leave the Hyuga estate. Bloody hell you're not even allowed being _near_ Konoha yet alone me! Why the hell do you think I moved away huh? It was so that you could live with your family! " Neji had stood up while ranting and shouting and had begun to pace up and down.

Hinata sat up from the bed and swung her legs over the side. Taking long deep breaths she tried to stay calm even though she was as scared as she ever was. Neji had never even raised his voice at Hinata before and now he was not only _shouting_ at her but using unnecessary words as well.

"I swear if uncle found out about this, which he most likely already has, he's not only going to kill me brutally but also you! He probably already sent freaking ninja assassins to hunt us down! Holy crap, we're going to be in our flipping coffins in less than an hour!" Neji sandwiched his head between his hands as he panicked. His eyes widened and went wild with emotions.

"Hinata you should have known better than to come here. I thought that uncle made it clear that you were never to come here! What the hell were you thinking?" he turned to see Hinata standing up. She had her hood back up and walked past Neji to get her rucksack. Swinging it over her shoulder she reached the door.

"I guess you're not happy to see me, even considering the fact that the last time I saw you was when _he _left. Not to mention that that was over eight years ago. I knew it would be like this. Do you remember what your last words to me were? Do you? Well let me refresh your mind a little bit dear cousin. The last time I saw you, you said:_ 'Hinata, if you ever need me I'll always be there for you no matter what. If you just need to talk, I'm a phone call away. If you need to cry and want someone to hold you then I'll be there for you. And if any one hurts you, come to me and tell me. I'm not going to abandon you like he did and I'm not going to hurt you like they do. I promise.'" _Hinata repeated the words that she had never forgotten. They seemed to stick in her head as if the words were glued to her brain. "Neji… I need to talk now, so where are you? I need to cry and I'm too scared to cry by myself because I don't know what I will do to make the pain go away. I'm hurt and I came to you like you said. But, you're just like them; you're _exactly_ like them in fact. Now I'm here, and you're throwing me away, just like _they_ did. I'm here and you're abandoning me just like _he_ did. You were the one who told me that a person should _always_ keep their promise no matter what… So why haven't you kept your promise?" with that she left the stunned Neji and opened the door.

The group were shocked at what they had just overheard. The only thing either member of the group could think of was; _what the hell happened? _None of them realised that Hinata opened the door and stood there in utter shock as she faced the group of people huddling together by the frame.

Hinata instantly realised the very handsome blonde, that answered the door, he was only a few inches away from Hinata; she could even smell his breath, something that smelled like a mix between mint and… she couldn't fathom what it smelled like but she knew mint was in there somewhere. Next to him was another boy. He wore a green track suite and had the most oddly shaped haircut she had ever seen. Something on the verge of a bowl cut. His eyes were the roundest eyes Hinata had ever seen.

Three girls were crouching at on the floor. They all struck Hinata as beautiful. One had platinum blond hair that was tied up in a high pony with a short piece of hair framing half of her face. She revealed a lot of skin in her outfit. Her deep purple top stopped just below her bra and hooked around her neck. On her elbows were fish netted type of gloves; they stopped between the middle of her forearm and the middle of her upper arm. On her lower body she wore a purple skirt type of thing with a pair of black shorts underneath. The fabric split in the middle in line with her navel and hooked together by a small purple button. On her feet was a pair of black sandals.

Next to the platinum blond girl was a girl who looked quite… cute Hinata thought. She had a simple outfit on; black long sleeve top with a chequered short sleeve top over it. She had a pair of brown combats on with black and white all star trainers. Her hair was tied up in to two high buns.

Next to the brunette was another blond her hair was more of a sandy colour than the first one. She also wore a simple outfit. A black short sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans and also, all star trainers. Her hair was tied up in to four short pony-tails and a piece of her hair hung each side of her face.

Everyone stared at Hinata, their eyes wide with shock and their mouths slightly open. Hinata pushed past the five strangers and headed straight down the hall; down the flight of stairs and out of the front door. She closed it behind her with a soft push which caused the door to gently click shut.

Hinata made her way out of the garden and began to wonder around the neighbourhood like a little lost puppy.

The house was quiet after Hinata left. No one dared to confront Neji. He was still getting over the fact that he did, indeed, break his promise towards his little cousin. He looked at the five people in front of the door way, they all stood in the awkward silence. Eventually Naruto spoke and broke the silence with his deep voice.

"Dude… that was so not cool." He shook his head as he turned around and made his way down the stairs.

"I agree, she may have looked calm and collected when you were shouting at her, but every human has feelings and everyone's feelings can be seen through their eyes. And I can tell you one thing, she was not just sad, she was broken."

"Lee's right she really did look broken." The purple clothed girl added in.

"Neji, who is she?" the bun haired girl asked with a soft voice.

"She… She's my… cousin" Neji replied while looking towards the floor. They all nodded their heads. "I-I don't know what to do." He finally said.

"Well for starters she's family and family stick together. So you have three options. One, you can stay here and do nothing. Two, you can go look for her and three; you can see if you can get her phone number and call her. If you chose option three tell her that she should come back when she feels like it. That way she comes back, you talk and you can both sort everything out while giving each other time to think things through. " the girl with the four pony-tails replied.

"You've been hanging around with Shikamaru too much" the purple girl said under her breath.

"Yes phone her that will be the best." Immediately Neji called Hinata, he still had her phone number in his family address book just in case of an emergency; he didn't know if she still had the same number. Luckily her phone rang, but no one answered. Neji decided to leave her a message and hoped that she would listen to it. After the phone they all decided it would be best to leave Neji alone to think.

Hinata had found a lovely park to sit down. The trees surrounded her everywhere and wild flowers bloomed in the setting sun. She had no idea how much time had passed until she realised that she was surrounded by the wild growing plants and the dark sky over head. She had listened to Neji's voice mail and had decided that once she was ready to go back and properly talk to him she would. But at that moment Hinata just wanted to lie on the grass and gaze up at the stars that were dotted across the navy blue sky. The sky always reminded Hinata of her hair. She had no idea where her hair came from. It was a mixture of blue purple and black, none of her other family members had the same colour hair as her. Hinata had often pondered on the idea of perhaps she was an orphan who was adopted into the Hyuga family, but that idea was quickly extinguished when the image of Neji's eyes flashed into her head. All the Hyuga's had pale like eyes. It was what tore them apart from any other person. The pale skin, dark hair and pearly white eyes.

Walking between the trees Hinata felt free. She loved the feeling of being the only person out at a late hour. It made her feel rebellious and light. He hood had been swept off of her head while she threw her head back and danced in the evening breeze. Her hair fluttered in the moonless night making it look like a small tornado of shadows with in the darkness had surrounded her. Her hands brushed along the bark of the trees and her feet graced over the grass as she walked in no particular direction. She let out a small giggle as she twirled around in circles in the middle of the open field. She didn't take any notice of where she was, after all why should she? Tonight she was free.

In the near distance a group of young boys were making their way across the park, it had been a long night for all of them and the only thing they wanted to do was crawl into their nice, soft, comfy beds and fall into a deep slumber. They were talking and laughing to one another, not fully taking in their surroundings.

"Damn man, did you see how quickly he gave in? He didn't even last longer than that other dude a couple of days ago!" one very loud boy shouted.

"I can't believe it. I'm not back for two hours and my brother asks me to take care of that guy. Who does that? I'm fuckin' tired now." Another said lazily as he continued down the path.

"Well, to be honest Sasuke, you're not the one taking care of him, Gaara is." A boy with a high spiky pony-tail added.

"I wonder what he did to the dude… do you think he got the money?" the first one asked.

"Of course! This is my baby bro we're talking about here. He probably got the money _and _took something a little extra, you know for the trouble he caused us. Plus who the hell would _not_ give Gaara the money, I mean come on!"

"Yeah your right, but did you think it was a good idea to leave him there by himself? What if he kills the dude?"

"Well, look at it this way. It wouldn't have been the first time."

"I'm done." A deep voice came from the shadows.

The entire group stopped in their tracks and their hearts almost tagged along with them. They looked towards their left and there he was. His red hair shining slightly in the darkness, his eyes piercing anyone who they lay on. The young boy made his way towards the group and stood in front of them as they stared.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked.

"Good." The red head replied.

"Good?"

"Yes. Good. It was quite fun actually. Although I suggest next time if we can maybe do it in a field or somewhere in the open. The ally way was just too cramped. He didn't even run away." the boy pouted and looked genuinely sad until his brother hooked an arm around his shoulder and scooted him forward.

The group carried on walking in the darkness talking between them.

"So when-" the boy was abruptly stopped in his sentence when he heard a giggle.

"What-"

"Shh!" he ordered. Everyone looked at him with confusion. He heard it again. The small sound was drawing the young teen in. he had heard it somewhere before… but where? He was captured by the sound and wanted to find who it belonged to.

He left the group and followed the sound. The second time the giggle sounded the whole group of teens knew what he had heard and now understood. They followed him silently in the darkness. The tree's crowded around them and wild flowers bloomed at their feet. They came to the edge of a small field. And that was when they all saw her.

She was twirling around in small circles, her hands and fingers spread out by her sides. Her head was thrown back and her hair trailing her path, as she twirled even more. She let out a small giggle yet again. Kiba left the tree he was standing by and walked towards her. She was like a magnet, just pulling him in. He stopped when he heard her gasp. She had seen him and was now looking straight at him. Her eyes were big and round, with a pearly colour to them.

A flash of a little girl came to his mind. He almost broke down in tears when he saw the flashing image. Now that he advanced on the girl before him, he began to notice small similarities. Her hair looked the same colour. Her eyes were big and round like pearls, just like her eyes were. He came to a halt when he saw her stepping back and bringing her hands up to her chest.

"Hay. What are you doing out here at this hour?"

She looked shocked, before he could do anything she turned around and was about to take off running when he reached out and grabbed her arm. Her head whipped around and her eyes looked watery, as if she were going to cry.

"Are you OK? Do you-"

She began to tug at her wrist. Nothing left her mouth. Tears were leaking down her face. He was about to let go of her but he wanted to ask her another question.

Hinata was scared. Here was someone she didn't know holding her wrist and stopping her from leaving. She tugged at her wrist when he never let go of her and then, when he asked her his final question she abruptly let her hands go limp. She was too shocked.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Now she just stared at into his brown eyes. All the good memories, the bad memories came flooding into her mind like an over flown river.

Now she noticed the gentle hold on her wrist. She realised the messy dark brown hair and the eyes which seemed to match his hair colour. She saw everything. And not much had changed. He now had two tattoos. One on either side of his cheeks. A piercing in his ear at the top.

"Kiba?"

_Ok so here is the really long chapter. I hope it was Ok. Please review and tell me if I need to change anything. Any negative or positive reviews welcome. I'd like to know what I need to do to improve my writing. Oh, and just to make sure you got it. The dude Gaara 'took care of' was the guy in the first chapter. So thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: OK so here is my next chapter. A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reviewed my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the, to me, awesome twist. Well that is about it… so on with the story!_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_I don't own Naruto_

_Enjoy!_

The air was thick with tension. The group had reached Kiba just as Hinata whispered his name. Now everyone stood still and didn't dare to move.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

There was no warning at all. Kiba let Hinata's wrist go and instead of it falling by his side it was lifted and he held it against his cheek. He was experiencing excruciating pain. It stung like nothing he had ever felt before and burned as if he put boiling lava on it. His mouth fell open; he was totally shocked at what she just did. He never thought that Hinata of all people would even think of doing what she had just done to him. And yet, there she already did it. Her arm was lifted across her face. Her eyes had gone from scared to angry in less than a few seconds. Kiba still held his cheek as it continued to burn like hell.

Everyone behind Kiba was blown away at what the small girl did to Kiba. None of them made any attempt to help their friend out. They all thought that she was crazy. Here was a girl no one knew anything about and she had just _slapped _Kiba, did she know who he was? Who he _worked_ for? Did she know _anything_?

Hinata's breathing became ragged and heavy as she thought of what she had just done. It felt so good to release all of her anger but now that she did, she regretted it.

"Hinata" It was the only thing Kiba could say.

"No!" her soft voice shouted as she let her hand rest on her heart. She clutched the small chain in her hands as tight as she could. Her hand was stinging. She never let Neji finish bandaging her up and now her wound was probably re-opening. Hinata didn't even notice the pain this time. She was too used to it now. She was too used to everything. Getting hurt, being abandoned over and over again. Being alone. She preferred to be alone; it was so much less painful than being with someone.

"Why?" she sobbed her eyes were closed as the tears streaked her face. _'I can't believe I'm crying again. I thought I might have run out of tears by now.' _She thought to herself.

"Why?" she asked again. The silence devoured the night. Kiba didn't know what to say.

"Hinata… I'm so sorry…" the words died on his lips as she looked up at him with a fire behind her eyes that he had never seen before in anyone's, not even Gaara's.

Walking up to Kiba, Hinata pointed her index finger at his chest and poked him.

"No. No, you're not sorry. Do you even know what sorry means? Do you? Sorry means that you regret doing something and you're upset about it. Sorry is not supposed to be used lightly. Sorry is only meant to be used when you truly mean it!" she poked him again.

"Hin-" He was cut off by another poke to his chest. He took a step back in an attempt to make her stop but she just followed him.

"Do you know what I've been through since you left me?"

Now the group knew what was going on. She was one of his ex-girlfriends, so they thought. They had no idea how wrong they were.

"I've been through freaking hell and back! Do you see this?" she held up her hand and faced the bottom of her hand to Kiba. "This is because of you!" Hinata was right. The cut had re-opened and was now bleeding, again. Kiba stared at the cut.

"This is all because of you." she whispered to him. She bowed her head again and closed her eyes tight. She turned to leave for a second time and was surprised when she felt two strong arms envelop her from behind. Her eyes widened as her hair fell into her face and hide her. Kiba was taller than her, his touch completely surprised her. It was gentle and strong at the same time. He didn't squish her or hold her too tight but he made sure she couldn't move. She was trapped in his embrace. She struggled a little bit to get free and after trying she gave up knowing that she was never going to be able to escape unless he let her go.

"I really am sorry Hinata. I had no idea how much I hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry…" Kiba felt like breaking down as well and crying his eyes out.

"Tell me why you left."

"I-I can't." he stuttered out. That was it. Hinata just wanted to get away from him. She couldn't stand it no longer. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to confront Kiba. She didn't want to do anything except crawl into a dark hole and fall asleep forever.

"L-l-l-let go." She demanded in her soft spoken voice.

Kiba reluctantly let go of Hinata. She turned to face him and threw a small chain at him. It hit his chest and fell to the floor.

"I hate you!" With that Hinata ran. The group watched as Hinata pushed past them and ran the length of the open field. They had to admit, she was pretty fast for a girl. Kiba picked the chain up from the floor and held it in front of his eyes. He could just make out the Hyuga symbol engraved on it. What caught his attention was the blood that stained the delicate little chain.

"No… No!" He looked up and saw Hinata nearing the edge of the tree line. Kiba ran forward but he was too late, she disappeared into the darkness. He came to an abrupt stop and searched for her.

"Hinata wait!" he shouted into the night. "No!" He was about to run forward when two people grabbed his arms to hold him back.

"Kiba!" a voice warned.

His eyes were wild as he searched franticly for the girl he had just held. "No! She has to know. I have to tell her!" He shouted and struggled to get free from the two teens that held him in place. "Let me go! She has to know what happened!" He yelled at the group. "She has to know why! Kankuro! Gaara let go! " he turned to either side of him where the two brothers held on to his arms.

"Dude! Let her go." Sasuke said from behind him. Kiba looked at Sasuke from over his shoulder his eyes were pleading.

"Please… She has to know… I have to tell her." He let his body go limp as his eyes watered the tears he tried so hard to hold back.

The group gave him space as he tried to calm down. They sat on the grass as Kiba lay on the grass staring up at the sky while holding the small chain in his hand.

"Yo dude, who was that girl?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba took his time on answering the question before saying, "My sister." He smiled as he remembered calling her that for the first time. How she blushed and stuttered like there was no tomorrow.

"Your sister?" Three of the members shouted and looked at one another.

Kiba sat up from his laying position and looked at the five members of the little group.

"Well, she's not really my sis. I used to know her when I was younger. I had to move… because… well you know." They nodded their head in understanding and waited for him to continue. "Well when I moved here I left her at a really difficult time. Her mother had died a few years earlier and she was being bullied by everyone. When I say everyone I mean _everyone. _Her family, people at school even the people who were supposed to be looking after her at home." He opened his hand and looked at the chain. "I became her friend because I was also an outsider. I knew how she felt. So from that day we just… clicked. She was a really cool person to hang out with. When I went to school I would walk with her and during school I watched her back for her. She was just too… innocent not to protect." Kiba looked up to the sky as he thought of all the memories he had with his little _sister_.

"We were really cool for a while. I would watch her and make sure no one hurt her. When my parents died, my mom's best friend took me in and adopted me. But the thing was, was that she lived here in Konoha. So that was why I had to leave."

"You're lying." A boy watched Kiba intently from behind his glasses. The group looked from the calm Shino to Kiba. He let a light laugh escape his lips.

"Yeah. Your right Shino, I am lying. That was the reason I told everyone I left. But… I left because I found out what happened. I was only seven at the time and I knew she would never have forgiven me if I told her what I knew"

"Kiba, what did you find out?" another boy asked. He was quite chubby with spirals on his cheeks.

"I left because… I found out that the reason my parents died was because they were assassinated. Someone had hired people to kill them. The reason they died was because my parents were the ones to kill Hinata's mom. I knew that they were always hiding something from me but I never expected it to be that big. Hinata told me that her mother died while giving birth to her younger sister. But in actual fact she was murdered three days _before_ the birth."

"So, wait then what about her sister. If she was murdered before the birth then the baby would also have died." The boy with the spiky pony-tail added in.

"That is exactly why I couldn't' tell her what I knew Shikamaru. Imagine I told sweet little Hinata _'Hay Hinata, how you? Oh yeah I found out that my parents murdered you mother and baby sister three days before she went into labour, I think your sister may be an adopted orphan. Sorry for your loss.'_ Her wound would have been re-opened and she would have had to deal with all her sadness again."

"Oh I see now what you mean." Kankuro replied.

"So I kept it to myself. But then something else happened. I couldn't believe it. I overheard a Hyuga elder talking to her father and telling him that what he did was wrong. That he shouldn't have done anything. As I listened I realised what they were talking about… Hinata's father hired my parents to assassinate Hinata's mom. But the way he did it made it look as though she had a heart attack or something like that. That-"

"That was the reason why you couldn't tell her anything. If she found out what you knew, she would have been worse than broken." Shikamaru finished for him.

Kiba nodded his head and stood up; looking down at the group before him.

"Please if you see her around don't tell her anything. Nothing at all. She can't know what I'm in right now and she can't know what happened either. If she finds out I'll know who told her and trust me when I say, I will hunt you down and kill you in the most brutal way I can possibly think of. You will wish that death could just consume you, because that way your life would be so much less painful."

With that, Kiba put the chain around his neck and walked away. While muttering "Maybe I shouldn't tell her…"

Hinata had run all the way back to Neji's house. Neji had opened the door to find Hinata standing there. He noticed that her wound was open again and led her to the kitchen where he cleaned the wound, again, and gave her some food.

"So where were you?" Neji asked. He noticed the ghost of a smile on her lips as she answered.

"I was at the park."

"I spoke to uncle while you were at the park." He said quietly. Hinata's head shot up, her eyes wide with terror.

"W-Wh-What d-did he s-say?" she asked.

"He asked me if you were with me and I said yes you came by yourself. He asked me if you were going to be staying with me."

"So what did you say?"

"I told him that you wanted to stay with me for a couple of months. He said it would be fine as long you carry on with school. So he asked me if I can put you in the same school I go to."

Hinata's eyes lit up as she heard what he was saying.

"He was not angry or even upset?"

"Well he was a bit angry at the beginning but once I spoke to him he said that you could stay with me."

"Thank you Neji" hinta stood up and gave him a hug before sitting back down on her side of the table.

"So, tell me what the real reason is for you being here."

"I've been having a really hard time."

"With?"

"School." The single word escaped her lips.

"Are they starting with you again?" Hinata nodded her head and looked down at the table.

"There are these girls, they just don't stop. I tried to tell father but he ignored me and told me to stop wasting his time with my pathetic excuses to try and get attention."

"So what have they been doing?" he asked in a soft gentle tone.

"They do things that the teachers won't even attempt to bother with it. It's been going on for ages. Every day they will take my money and then if I don't have any they ambush me and hurt me."

"Is that why you have that cut on your hand?" Hinata shook her head up and down. "What else?"

"They trip me up in front of people. Put food in my locker and then I don't find out about it until morning so it smells really bad." Hinata felt safe telling Neji.

"You should have called me I would have been there in a flash!"

"Well I'm here now so it doesn't matter anymore." They shared a smile with each other.

"So I guess you'll be staying with me. Do you want a tour of the house?"

"Yes please."

Neji's house was quite cosy. The living room was large and had: one three seated, a two seated and a single couch in it. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall. Speakers surrounded the room two in each corner. The kitchen joined on to the dining room which had a large eight seated table in the middle. Next to the dining room was the kitchen. There was no room separating the rooms just a long arch way. The kitchen was black and white with a marble counter.

Outside there was a huge garden with a swimming pool and even a small basket ball court. Upstairs were three bedrooms with a bathroom at the end of the hall. The only rooms which had bathrooms in them were Hinata's and Neji's room.

Neji's room was much like Hinata's with a chest of drawers, cupboard, single bed and a bathroom. The layout was much similar as well with the bed under the window and the cupboards next to the bathroom door. Neji's room was a blue and green colour.

The spare bedroom was the one without a bathroom but the layout was exactly like Hinata's. The colours were a mix of crème and white.

"The house is really comfy, I like all the colours." Hinata said as she entered her room and put her bag down.

"Thank you. If you need anything I'm literally across the hall. Do you have some clothes to sleep in and to wear tomorrow?" Hinata replied with a small yes. "Good ok, well I'll leave you to do what you want, there's food in the fridge and cupboards. You turn the TV on with the remote and there are loads of channels you can watch. If you want to watch a movie there's a whole case downstairs beside the TV." He walked towards the door and turned back to Hinata. "Have a relaxing bath yeah? You've had a hard day. You can put your dirty clothes in the basket in the bathroom. Tomorrow, if you feel up to it, we can go shopping for some new clothes." Hinata smiled and Neji left the room closing the door behind him.

Hinata removed her dirty clothes and walked into the bathroom, she put them in the laundry basket. Turning around she opened the shower door and stepped in. turning the tap on she nearly screamed. The water was so cold she almost froze to death on the spot! Turning the shower button around the water turned from freezing to warm and finally to sizzling hot. Hinata loved sizzling showers they always made her pain she felt go away; yet it created a new type of pain, a burning sensation all over her body. Hinata spent just over thirty minutes standing under the burning water.

When she exited the shower she dried herself off and found some clean clothes that she wore to bed. Snuggling into her pillow she thought of the events that took place since she left school. So much had happened. Getting on a plane by herself for the first time. Seeing Neji for the first time in eight years. The most recent event was the one that she thought of the most. Seeing Kiba was the best and worst part of the day. She still couldn't believe that she said she hated him. How could she do that to him? She fell asleep with the idea of finding him when she awoke and apologising to him.

Hinata was awoken by a loud noise. At first she thought it was her imagination, that she was still dreaming, but when she opened her eyes she saw three girls sitting around her. Two on one side and one on her other side.

"Oh my gosh, Neji's cousin is so cute!" A blonde sang out. Hinata noticed that the blonde was the one who wore the very revealing clothes the day before now she had a less revealing outfit on. Her hair was in the same style, a high pony tail with a piece of hair travelling down one side of her face. She now wore a pair of grey skinny jeans with a pair of white pumps. Her top was white and black and hung from her shoulders.

"Ahh! She's adorable!" another blonde joined in as she too sang out her words. She was the one with the four short pony-tails. Hinata saw that she had a pair of camouflage combats on with greyish-green colour trainers; they had white fronts by the toes. She wore a jumper over herself to keep her warm. It was a black and dark green jumper with a fan in the middle of it.

"Look, she's awake!" the bun haired girl said to the other two. Her hair was also the same; up in two buns. Her appearance didn't change that much either. She too wore a pair of combats which were black with white and black all star trainers. Her top hadn't changed much either. The chequered top was over a black long sleeved top and was now open instead of buttoned up. The top was four different colours: red, brown blue and white.

Hinata sat up from her sleeping position and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms high above her head. Relaxing and putting her hands in her lap she stared at the three girls who had big smiles on their faces and eyes that were brighter than the sun itself.

"Hi!" they all said at the same time while waving a hand.

"H-h-hello…" Hinata looked down at her hands and started to push her two index fingers together gently.

"Ahh She looks so cute!" the platinum blonde shrieked out while bringing her fists up to her face and hiding her smile behind them. She swayed from side to side then stopped and looked at Hinata.

"So, Neji called us so we can take you shopping. You ready?" the brunette asked.

"Umm… well, n-n-no not re-really. I-I need to get changed first." Hinata replied.

"OK. We'll wait here for you while you get changed. Oh I'm Tenten, this is Temari and this is Ino. " she pointed to herself, the blond with four pony-tails and then to the hyperactive platinum blonde.

"H-h-hello it's nice to meet you. My name is Hinata." She replied. The three girls jumped off the bed and stood on the fluffy carpet as Hinata climbed out of the bed. The girls giggled at her choice of clothing. As Hinata stood straight her pyjama trousers un-creased themselves and fell to the floor. Her top hung off her shoulders and fell to her mid thigh. Her pyjamas were a dark purple with light lilac kittens scattered across the fabric.

"That's even more adorable!" Ino exclaimed holding her hands up to her face and swaying from side to side really quickly. Hinata turned bright red at the blondes' blunt comment. She fiddled with her top and looked down a little bit. Her fuzzy hair fell over her shoulders and covered the sides of her face.

"OK Ino I think we get it now. Sorry about her Hinata, she can't help herself when it comes to cute or adorable things." Temari smiled at her.

"Yeah she can be so over the top when it comes to that." Tenten added. All Hinata could do was lift her head and stare at the girls, she let out a small 'Oh'. Temari walked up to Hinata and led her to the bathroom.

"Well, since we have a long day today, quickly wash up and meet us down stairs yeah?" she asked, more like demanded, Hinata. She closed the door when Temari left her and turned the shower on to full blast. The water spluttered a bit and then rained down from the nuzzle. She stripped her clothes and got in.

It was ten minutes later when Hinata emerged from the shower only to notice that she had not brought any of her clothes into the bathroom with her. Wrapping the towel around her petite form tightly she edged closer to the door. Slowly, almost fearfully she opened the door with a light creek. Peering out she noticed that there were no people in her room. She snuck out and opened her rucksack that lay by the cupboard. Looking at the items she brought with her she took them out and laid them on the floor.

She was finally ready after a few minutes. Her hair was damp but a little bit dryer than what it was; she let it hang loose rather than tying it up. Her head was covered by a hooded jumper much like her previous one the day before. The jumper she wore now was black it matched her black and white trainers and loose black trousers. Her entire image screamed 'closed and reserved.'

Hinata made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found a group of people standing scattered around the kitchen.

"Morning Hinata." Neji called out. He was busy reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in one hand. As Hinata entered the room he didn't even look up from his newspaper.

"M-m-morning Neji." Hinata replied, she stood by the archway and took quick glances at the people who were in the room. The two boys from yesterday were there as well and also Ino, Temari and Tenten. They all seemed to be engrossed in their own little activity. Ino, Tenten and Temari were sitting at the kitchen counter while the two boys huddled over Neji's shoulder and read the newspaper with him.

"Hinata? Is that really you?" Ino asked once she looked up. Hinata stared at the blonde and wondered if she perhaps had a short-term memory loss.

"Yes. W-why?"

"Why do you have a jumper on? Its summer!" Ino laughed and stood up. "You should be wearing shorts and mini tops, not over sized jumpers and baggies."

"Ino, not everyone is like you y'know?" the handsome blonde made his way over to Ino and looked at Hinata.

"Hay, I'm Naruto, I didn't introduce myself yesterday. Sorry about that." He smiled and put his hand at the back of his head. Hinata could swear that when he smiled she saw long pointed canines; they reminded her of a fox's teeth in a way. He wore a bright orange t-shirt with dark, almost black, jeans that hung from his hips. His trousers covered most of his trainers which were black with an orange design on them. _'I wonder if he has a thing for orange._' She thought to herself as she processed a reply.

"Oh, hi Naruto, I'm Hinata." She couldn't believe it; she didn't once stutter! It didn't even get passed Neji, his head shot up so quickly Hinata thought that his head would have snapped off!

"Hinata, are you OK?" he asked as his eyebrows knitted together, almost fusing together.

"I-I'm fine Neji." And there it was yet again. Hinata sighed to herself as she looked at the people once more. Her eyes landed the teen who was staring at her with huge round eyes.

"Hello my young and beautiful Hinata!" he shouted as he made his way from Neji to stand in front of Hinata. She almost laughed at how ridiculous he looked. A full, tight, bright green body suite clung to his form. He had the most ridiculous leg warmers on and a pair of black trainers. He had a water bottle strapped into a black belt he wore. The only thing that didn't match his outfit was the orange leg warmers. "My my Hinata! Why are you wearing such depressing clothes? Today is a youthful day filled with sunshine-"

"And lollipops" Naruto sang out.

"So you should be wearing bright and colourful clothes-" he was yet again interrupted.

"Oh for god sake lee! Leave her alone, why do you think I asked them to take her shopping huh?" Neji raised his voice as he glared at lee.

"Come on Hinata lets leave the weirdoes, their starting to rub off on us." Tenten said, she took Hinata by her arm and led her out of the room.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted from the kitchen, a few seconds later he was next to her holding out a card.

"Here, you can use this to buy some clothes. Don't worry about how much you spend, think of it as an 'I'm sorry' gift."

"Neji, I can't-"

"Listen; stop thinking of other people and think of yourself for a change. This is the time for you to start a new life, so I'm helping you. It's like a limitless credit card; you can spend as much as you want on it. Go, have fun and let go." Hinata took the card that was pushed into her small, delicate little hands.

"Thank you." She turned around and as she left she whispered to herself, "I'm gonna have to go back sometime, so why bother changing?" it was so quiet that no one heard or so she thought. Neji shook his head, he was the only one to hear her little reply. He let Temari and Ino out of the door and watched as they all got into the red convertible.

For Hinata, the day passed by in one huge blur. She had no idea what time it was or even how much things she bought. Temari, Ino and Tenten made sure she tried on every piece of clothing they picked out for her. She felt uncomfortable in the beginning, doing her least favourite thing in the world with people she only knew the names of. But after a couple of shops and a bit of girl talk she felt as though she had known them all her life. It took her a while to stop stuttering and eventually, after seven shops, her speech became normal again.

The group had gone to all kinds of different shops, the nail, hair and body salon. Really girly shops with all kinds of different shades of pinks and purples. Hinata had to admit, the really girly shop made her eyes hurt, _a lot_. Hinata's favourite shop was the one she was in now.

It was a dark, almost mystical, shop. Filled with dark clothes, shoes, bags; everything Hinata actually liked to wear. Ino Temari and Tenten were shocked when they saw Hinata's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Oh no!" Ino was too surprised.

"You actually like this kind of stuff?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked at the three girls next to her, how could someone_ not_ like the shop. It was perfect. Dark, yet colourful, colours. This was her kind of environment. She thought that it was odd of her to like the shop considering the fact that she didn't like the dark or scary things.

"Yes! I used to shop at a shop similar to this before I came here. It was the only place that I thought actually reflected my emotions." She said the last part quietly.

"So what do you like about this shop then?" Temari asked, she walked forward and looked at some of the skirts that were on the rail.

"I don't know. I just… like it." She replied.

The four girls had spent over an hour at the shop before they left. They found it to be quite a cool shop once they saw some of the clothes. They each bought something from the gothic shop and from there the day flashed by in another blur yet again.

The girls went home after a late lunch; the convertible was filled with shopping bags. The house was empty when they got home, the problem they now faced was, how to get in.

"Yeah trust Neji to go and do that. He gives you a limitless credit card to go shopping and enjoy yourself but he doesn't give you a flippin' key so you can get back inside the house." Tenten said with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry…" Hinata apologized only to be stopped by Ino's loud voice.

"Oh honey, don't you go and apologize for his mistake!"

"Yeah, he should be the one to apologize. Not you." Temari added.

"So what we gonna do now? We can't just sit here." Tenten said.

"Well, we can always go to my house. I don't think any one's in so we can have the house to ourselves." Temari replied as she got back into the car. She sat in the driver's seat and waited for the rest to enter the car.

The drive was very short. It only took them five minutes to reach a small house that was placed in a loud street. Hinata could hear music from inside the house and could practically _feel_ the floor vibrating as she walked with Temari, Tenten and Ino into the house. They left all their bags in the car but Temari took hers in with her. Inside was a long corridor with two doors on both side and stairs going up at the end. They walked through. In the first two doors Hinata saw a dining room with a large table and chairs around it. The room on the opposite wall was a bedroom type of room with a single bed, cupboard and chest of drawers.

As they moved further down the hall they came to another set of doors that were directly opposite each other. When she peered into the one on her right she saw a small bathroom. She followed Temari into the door on her left and entered the living room and kitchen. The two rooms were separated with an arch way.

The music was as loud as ever now. It was nothing she had ever heard before. A cross between angry heavy metal and techno. There were no actual words, just instruments playing. Temari put her bags down and walked into the kitchen. Hinata followed and walked closely behind her.

"I should have known before we even came here." Temari said.

"Known what?" Ino asked.

"That my brothers and their platoon of punks are here." She said as she reached the back door.

"Really? So is Choji here?" Ino asked all excitedly.

"I don't know, go have a look!" she retorted. Opening the door Ino stepped out and disappeared in to the garden.

"You have a brother?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah two actually. Their a real pain in the ass, but I love them." She said as she peered out of the window. "The one with the dark brown hair and black and dark purple outfit is Kankuro. The one with the red hair and black eyeliner is Gaara. He's the youngest." She said.

Hinata looked out of the window from behind Temari's shoulder. She saw a garden full of boys. They were all laughing and talking not even noticing that Hinata and Temari were watching them.

"Is Kankuro the oldest?"

"Hell no! I am, Kankuro is the middle child, although he acts like a total two year old sometimes, Gaara's smarter than him." she laughed and opened the back door. Tenten was already outside when they walked down the three small steps.

"Right, you know who Kankuro, Gaara, Ino, Tenten, lee and Naruto are. So here's the rest of the group. Choji," She whispered in Hinata's ear, "don't ever call him fat, he takes it very offensively." She pointed to a boy who Ino was sitting on. She had her legs slung over each side of him while she was talking away. He ate a packet of chips while listening to her speak. He was not _that_ big; just slightly over average. His cheeks were marked with spirals and he wore a greenish kind of hat on his head with a plain buttoned up top and jeans.

"Yeah Ino and Choji are going out. I have no idea why she chose him of all people. But hay, that's love for you apparently." She laughed a little bit before she got back to the introductions. "OK so who's next? Oh yeah you see the dude over there lying on the grass? The one with the white top and grey combats, smoking a cigarette and the pineapple hair? Well his name is Shikamaru, we've been going out for a while now, not long actually," she put her hand on her chin and looked as though she was deep in thought. That was when it hit Hinata. Was he even allowed to smoke?

"I-is he even allowed to be smoking?" she asked in her usual stuttering, soft tone.

Temari looked at her before answering with a huge smile plastered on her lips. "Well no, not really, but he does any way. That was it! We've been going out for about four months," she carried on with naming the people. "Next is Sai, he loves painting and never really talks. Don't be scared by his appearance and no he is not gay, well… I don't think he is any way." The boy she pointed to was sat under a tree with a pencil in one hand and a pad of paper in the other. He wore a weird type of top that covered his upper body but stopped at his ribs. The top's sleeves were very different to what Hinata had ever seen. His left arm was covered by the black fabric and his right arm was only covered by the shoulder. His trousers were plain and long, they reached all the way to his ankles where they stopped and his shoes were. His shoes were black trainers that climbed up his ankle and only stopped after his ankle. His skin was as pale as a clean sheet of paper and his hair jet black. Hinata had to admit that he was quite a sight to see. After all, who could not look and stare those abs of his? Or even those tensed muscles in his arms as he painted. She turned bright red as she stared at his figure. Finally she returned to reality when she heard Temari laugh and tuned her head to look at the blonde.

"Oohh… do you like what you see Hinata?" she teased as Hinata turned even more beat red. "Sorry, I can't help myself; your face was so cute when you stared at him! OK so who's next? Oh yeah the guy over there is Shino, he is very quiet it's very rare to hear him talk, but he has a thing for bugs." She shivered as she said the last part. Hinata looked at a boy who was covered in a long brownie-greenish trench coat he had his back to Hinata but she could see him studying something on his finger. _'Probably a bug.'_ she thought to herself.

"So that's every one for now. The rest should be coming in a bit. Today is supposed to be their chill day."

Temari led Hinata back inside of the house and asked her if she wanted to help make some food for the group. Hinata had happily agreed and got straight to work following Temari's instructions. They spoke a lot while they made the food and little side dishes. While they were busy in the kitchen Temari had turned the music down and the house seemed very quiet after that. They were busy making some of the side dishes when a load bang sounded. Hinata's heart nearly stopped but she quickly realised that it was the front door. The other group members where finally here and they could eat the lovely food that they made.

"Yo Temari!" a very strong voice shouted as footsteps sounded throughout the hall.

"What!" she shouted back as she put a dish on a table that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where the fuck-" two boys entered the room, the boy who was shouting let the words die on his tongue as he entered the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the two girls.

"Where is who?" Temari asked when she turned around.

"Hinata?" he asked in an unbelievable tone. Hinata swung her body around quickly only to be faced by the person she least expected. She never wanted to see him again, it brought back all of those painful yet so good memories. She noticed that there was a person next to him. He had longish kind of hair, similar to her own hair colour but more black. His eyes were black as well but his dark hair and eyes made his skin look almost as white as Sai's. Hinata thought at first that maybe he was a Goth, but that was not possible. He didn't look like one. He didn't let any expression grace his face as he stared at Hinata. When the messy, brown-haired boy took a step forward she went completely blank. Everything disappeared from her mid like a vacuum sucking everything out. How to stand, or even breath, left her brain. The last thing she remembered was a shock wave of pain hitting her head and falling into strong, warm arms that wrapped around her in a protective embrace.

_OK so I know that this chapter isn't that exciting but I hope that it was OK. Any good or bad reviews welcome, I like to know what I can do to make it better. Well… that's about it. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I know some of you are wondering, 'what the bloody hell is going on now?' The only thing that I can tell you is… Be patient my dear readers, all shall be revealed in the future chapters. A big 'Thank You' to everyone who has reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. This is not as long as my previous chapters, so therefore it is a small mini chapter. That's about it… Enjoy!_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_I don't own Naruto_

_Enjoy!_

_***Sasuke's POV***_

There she was… just staring at me and Kiba. Didn't she know who we were? This must have been our third encounter. Did she not recognise me from the plane, or from last night? She must be blind. Her eyes so white like two identical snow balls. The hair was what got me the most. It had to have been dyed; no one could have such a unique colour of hair, or eyes for that matter. Her clothes were odd, baggy and weird. Normally girls would wear skirts, revealing tops and loads of jewellery. But not this one. She was the plainest person I had ever seen. The large over-sized jacket that covered her entire upper body and only stopped when it reached her mid thigh, the thing even covered most of her face! Her trousers were also baggy almost as if they were two sizes too big for her. I had to admit though; she had good taste in shoes. She wore black and white All Star trainers that peeked out from under her trousers just a tiny bit.

Her face began to change after a few seconds from shock to confusion. She stood a few more seconds and after the confusion passed her snowy white eyes shifted from reality to a far away and distant look. Her body swayed ever so slightly as she stood with her hands limp by her side. That was when I knew what was going to happen next. Before she hit the floor I found myself taking an unconscious step towards her and wrapping my arms around her frame. She seemed to just smoosh against me.

I was surprised when I felt that she was not fat underneath her clothes. After all she had such big clothes on, who wouldn't think that she was a bit on the heavy side. I inhaled a deep breath and almost drooled at the smell that radiated from her. Her soft, smooth hair that draped over her shoulder smelled like blueberries. I was absolutely intoxicated by the smell that I almost smothered my nose in her bluish hair just to smell more of her sweet sent.

Now don't get me wrong, I hate sweet things. Especially strawberries. Chills ran down my spine as I thought of one particular person who looked like a freaking strawberry and even let off that disgusting smell! But blueberries were always something I loved. It was the only thing that would intoxicate me to the core. I couldn't believe that here was a girl who actually _smelled_ like my favourite fruit, I wish I could just devour her!

Wait… What the fuck did Kiba give me earlier? I finally came back to my senses when I thought of that last thought. Devour her? What the hell was I on? I realized that I was still holding the blueberry girl, yet only tighter. I could feel everyone around me burning holes in my back as they stared at me in shock.

Normally I would have just let a girl fall if she was about to faint, but something told me to catch her. Was I going insane? I surely must be, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, making an attempt to catch a girl he knew nothing about except for a little bit of her childhood. Wait until this juicy piece of gossip gets around school. Man, I feel sorry for her if she's going to go to our school. The girls will most likely torture her for coming into contact with _their Sasuke_.

Wow, wow, wow! Since when did I ever feel sorry for a girl? Bloody hell I'm gonna have to pulverise Kiba for talking me into taking that crap! I still had the little blueberry wrapped up in my arms. Temari spoke first and broke the weird and oddly nice silence.

"Sasuke, are you OK?" she asked. I didn't reply as I turned my head towards her and stared blankly at her.

"Hinata? What the hell is she doing here?" Kiba shouted. By now everyone from outside had come inside and were looking for explanations on what had happened.

"She's Neji's cousin. She showed up on his doorstep yesterday and we took her shopping earlier. Jeez Kiba do you know anything?" Ino replied while standing hooked-arm with Choji and taking a Chip out of the packet he was holding.

"Neji's cousin?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird because he never said anything about a cousin did he? I always thought that he had no family." She answered again. Kiba didn't say anything after that; instead he just stared at me while I held her.

"Hay Sasuke, are you getting comfortable there?" Naruto said as he looked at me with that small grin on his face. All eyes were on me when he said that. I didn't even notice that I had done it until he pointed it out.

My left arm was diagonally across her stomach and resting on her hip. My left arm was snaked across her chest and resting on her shoulder. My chin was resting on her opposite shoulder and ever so slightly snuggled into the corner of her neck. There was absolutely nothing between us. Hardly any air as she leaned her, to me, weightless body against my tall frame while I held her up. It was quite a nice sensation feeling her body against mine, different compared to Sakura's flat body with nothing to be imagined.

"She fainted." I said. I couldn't be bothered to move from our snugly position. It was just too comfortable, and very weird. I had never felt like this before. Ever. Normally I would push them off me and get on with what I was doing, but this was different. I didn't know how, but it was. It wasn't like I was holding Sakura or Karin.

"Well no shit Sherlock!" Naruto shouted again.

"Maybe we should let her rest in the guest bedroom." Kankuro gave his opinion.

"Yeah I'll call Neji." Tenten already had her phone out and was walking away from the group with her phone to her ear.

"Sasuke… your seriously creeping me out now." Naruto said taking a chocolate swirly roll from the counter.

"What the hell are you talking about now idiot?" I glared at him. That was my last chocolate swirly roll and he just ate the freaking thing in one bite!

"Never mind, just take Hinata to the guest room… and try not to do anything to her." He said turning around and walking back out of the back door while muttering under his breath, "Neji will kill you if you do anything to his 'sweet, innocent, little Hinata'."

Everyone else split up after that. Choji, Ino, Sai, and Shino decided to go somewhere, most likely home. While the rest either strolled around in the back garden or disappeared out of sight, like Kiba.

I was as gentle as I could have ever been with the fragile little girl. Well, I could hardly call her a girl, after all she looked at least sixteen. Carefully carrying her to the downstairs guest bedroom I lay her on the bed and made sure that if she turned around she wouldn't fall off. '_Maybe I should stay with her encase she does'_ I thought to myself, I closed the door to block out the loud noise of the chattering people. Sitting on the bottom edge of the bed with my back resting against the wall and my feet hanging of the bed, I looked at the sleeping teen. She was very different compared to most girls. Looking at her made me feel as if… I was in the presence of my… mother. I dwelled upon various things as I watched the little blueberry sleep in a blissful slumber. Gradually my eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton and my back ached against the hard, cold wall behind me. I felt myself slowly joining the girl in her sleep.

_Ok so I know that this is a really short chapter but still, at least you have something to read. Thank you for reading and please review (Good or bad reviews). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And next chapter __**will**__ be longer. Well… That's about it! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. A big 'Thank You' to everyone who has reviewed. So that's about it… On with the story!_

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

_Changing POV:_ _***characters name/normal POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_Enjoy!_

_***Hinata's POV***_

'_Dear God… Why do you make me suffer so much? Am I really a bad person?'_ I awoke to the most excruciating pain I had ever felt, well… in my head that is. I could feel my pulse, fast, pounding against my temples. Everything was black. I couldn't see anything at all. I hated this. It would happen every time I fainted. Slowly I tried to open my eyes; my vision was completely blurred with dark edges all around. Eventually after I opened and closed my eyes a few times, everything cleared up and came into focus. I could feel a soft pressure on me. It felt as though… I don't know, it felt so… comfortable. I attempted to move but found that I was stuck in my position. '_Am I still in my fainting stage? Perhaps in the dream world?' _I thought to myself as I nudged around to lie on my side. Something tightened around me, strong, muscular, safe. Due to my curiosity, I opened my eyes again and came face to face with… _A guy?_

My eyes turned to dinner plates when they took in the sight before me. His skin was as white as a sheet of paper, but not any type of paper. '_No, this is the special type, like when you print photographs on the really expensive shiny paper with that glossy overcoat... ooh I like that paper, it's so shiny and smooth.'_ The dark hair, that looked as though it had a hint of blue in it, tickled his forehead and the side of his right cheek. A few of the blackish blue strands tickled my own face as I lay next to him. He was really close to me. I could feel the soft, even breath that escaped his thin lips, brushing lightly against my skin. When I moved my head I noticed his arm was wrapped around my waist. _'So that's what felt so 'safe'.'_ His legs were curled up into his body, but not in an uncomfortable way. He moved his head slightly and came even closer to me tightening his arm even more around my waist and smooshing our bodies together. Now that I could see him properly, I remembered him. He was the tall, dark boy from the plane, the one with the pink haired beauty. _'He looks like a little kitty.' _I had no idea what made me think of that, but he did look like a little kitty… and there was the very slight smell of catnip on him. The whole image of him resembling a kitty was cute. _'Heehee kitty'. _It was the first time I felt comfortable with someone so close to me. Obviously my first reaction would have been to scream then faint… again. But instead I took in the nice image of the boy and drifted back to sleep, thinking that everything was just a nice dream and that god wasn't punishing me.

_***Normal POV***_

The music was blaring through the speakers once again. A door slammed shut and footsteps sounded through the house; the music still screaming over the soft sounds on the wooden floors. A few seconds after the door slammed shut the music was distinguished, making the world mute. Nothing could be heard. Not even the slight sound of the static that still sounded through the speakers as they got accustomed to the silence. Light tapping sounded through the deserted house. Another door opened and revealed a gleaming sun and bright blue sky. The tapping on the ground continued for a further few seconds before it reached its end, stopping. Silence. Agonising silence devoured the air. Everything was tense; unseen electricity filled the soundless world.

"Where is she?" a deep voice asked.

"Neji... calm down, she's sleeping." Tenten stepped forward from the crowed with her hands facing Neji. Neji turned his head to face her; small veins were popping out from the corners of his eyes.

"Where. Is. She?" he tried once again, his voice turned from angry to cold steel as he stared at every single member of the group. No one made a sound. They knew how protective Neji was of his little cousin now. Anybody hurts her; they will have Neji to answer to. If someone upset her, they would have to deal with Neji. Anybody makes her sad; they would be dead before they could even say their own name. Yes. Now they knew exactly how protective Neji could be.

"She's in the guest room." Naruto said stepping out from behind the group of people who stood in front of Neji. Neji glared at the small group before turning towards the house and disappearing inside.

"Hay, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked once Neji was gone.

"Oh shit..." Kankuro said, his eyes wide with worry.

"Wha-" Naruto was rudely interrupted by a loud scream that came from within the house. Everyone looked at each other in wonderment before making their way inside.

"What the _hell_ are you doing to my cousin?" Neji screamed in anger. There was his innocent, little Hinata sleeping soundly on the guest bed. And right next to her was the son of a bitch Sasuke! Holding her! Touching his little Hinata! How the hell could he? Was he freaking _insane?_

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before his vision became clear. Who was screaming so loudly? Did they know what happened when someone awoke _the Sasuke Uchiha_? _'No. I bet they don't. Well they better get ready to get fucking pulverised.'_ He thought to himself while lazily sitting up and climbing off the bed. He stretched his arms high above his head and looked towards the door where Neji was standing, glaring at him with those weird Hyuga eyes. _'They look nothing like hers. So cold and steel like. Hers are so different, warm, kind... innocent.' _ He brought his hands down and let them fall beside him. Neji was still glaring at him, waiting for an explanation that would never come. He looked back at the little girl covered in her baggy clothes and then back to her mentally unstable cousin.

"Dude, if you keep screaming like that then your '_innocent little cousin'_ is going to wake up. Now you don't want to be the cause of your little cousin waking up after she's had such a terrible day now do you?" he said quietly with a grin forming on his thin lips.

Neji quickly became silent and stood straight. The veins by his eyes seemed to get worse when he walked over to the bed and carefully picked up the delicate little snowflake that was flaking out on the bed. He held her within his arms and shot Sasuke a look. _'If only looks could kill… too bad for you they don't.' _Sasuke thought to himself with a smug smirk plastered on his face. Yup, pissing Neji off was one of the highlights of his everyday life.

"Don't _ever_ associate with my cousin again. She knows nothing and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I possibly can. The day she finds out, you will be number one on my hit list. Don't get her involved in any of this; she's suffered enough pain without knowing." Neji hissed through the speech but the last line Sasuke noticed the evident sadness in his voice; Neji had made no attempt to hide it. He disappeared from the room and the front door sounded with a soft _thud._ A car purred to life in the silence and drove away.

The group were all huddled together by the door staring at the emotionless Sasuke. One thing went through all of their thoughts.

'_What did Neji say to make Sasuke like this? No come back or anything!'_

In a blink of an eye he was gone. Completely evaporated into thin air. That was his speciality. He always seemed to disappear without a trace and without a sound.

"Damn man, the dude's like a freaking cat. One minute he's in the room talking to someone then the next, gone. Out of sight. Without even a simple 'see ya' or 'later'!" Naruto shouted from the door.

The soft comfortable bed made it difficult for Hinata to awake but the shouting coming from the kitchen was enough to make her groggily trudge down the stairs. Her hair was in disarray and red creased lines formed on her cheeks and arms. Her back was slightly hunched over as she walked lazily into the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, how long does it take for you to wake up?" Neji asked while placing a plate of spaghetti in front of Hinata.

"I… I don't know what happened…" she replied looking at the plate with curious eyes.

"It doesn't matter," a flicker of annoyance and hatred flashed in his eyes before he continued, "I have some new for you."

"What news?"

"You'll be starting your new school tomorrow."

"Already?" Hinata almost fell off her chair.

"I know it's really short notice and everything but don't worry. I have your uniform; it's in your closet. School starts at eight thirty and ends at three. First break is at eleven till eleven fifteen. Lunch is at quarter past one till two. There are two lessons between each break; one hour. From two till three is last lesson." Neji was now cleaning the kitchen. Sweeping the floor and wiping down the counter.

"Wow… that's a lot of information to take in." Hinata sat on the high stool with wide eyes.

"I know, don't worry you'll get used to it over the next few months. Uncle said that he will be visiting soon to check up on everything. He has a meeting too so it's kind of convenient for him."

Neji was finally done with the kitchen and sat on the opposite stool from Hinata. He dug into his meal so gracefully that Hinata envied him.

'_Neji was always the graceful one. So composed and neat. Why can't I be like that? Maybe then daddy would accept me.'_ She thought. Neji sensed her eyes upon him and looked up with a mouthful of spaghetti. _'Ok so maybe he looks graceful but then again… appearances can be deceiving.' _A small, shy smile appeared on her lips before she too tucked into her dinner.

"So father is coming to Konoha?"

"Yes, but only in a few months. He said that he would _inform us of his presence_ three days before he arrives." Neji stated with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So how long does it take to get to school?"

"Not long, we can take a short cut through the forest. If we go through the park but it can also be the ultimate long way too."

"Why do you say that?"

"I got lost the first time being the smart ass I was. I ended up on the other side of Konoha. Had to take a cab back and ended up in a shit load of debt."

"That must have been difficult."

The night slowly dragged to an end. They both went to their lovely comfortable beds where they lay happily in the confines of the soft blankets that surrounded them. The thought that sang to them as they fell asleep was;

'_What catastrophic disaster will tomorrow bring?'_

This was _not_ what Hinata had expected. Seriously? Could this even be classed as a school? It looked more like an abandoned prison than anything else.

The grass was an odd shade of brown, almost a cross between light brown and grey. The walls were faded and busy crumbling under the sun's rays. From the outside Hinata could see three buildings lined up next to each other with a large gap between them. Some of the windows had been smashed and some shattered, yet no one had seemed to take an interest in repairing them. The gates that allowed one to enter the property looked as threatening as anything. Tall, black, metal poles travelled straight up and ended with a sharpened spear's head at the end. By the looks of it, no one would survive the climb over the gates. Tall trees surrounded the school, there was only one road in which a person, student or teacher could enter through._ 'So this must have been the forest Neji was talking about.'_

Neji began to walk, Hinata followed as he entered through the gates. Inside, everything was spaced out. The school blocks were formed in a square shape. Two on each side with an oversized, untamed, dull court yard smack bang in the centre. All the blocks were linked by a squared tunnel which came to a dead end near the gates.

There were a few students lazing about on the few monuments that sported a grotesque green mould. They all wore the same clothes. Hinata hated the uniform. The shoes were comfortable and very simple, black tennis trainers and white socks that travelled along her legs to her knees. The skirts were too short; they came to a stop just after her mid thigh. _'What will happen if I drop something? The skirt is so short that everyone will most likely see everything underneath!' _She thought to herself. The colours were black with small red lines crossing over each other, it matched the summer tops that they had. A black short sleeved shirt, that had to be tucked in, with a red tie.

Yes, Hinata hated the clothes she was forced to wear. They were too short and too revealing for her. What was she thinking? As soon as she saw the uniform she should have just bolted and gone back to her tormenting family and the screwed up Monica. At least then she wouldn't have had to wear this… monstrosity! At least Neji and the rest of the boys were OK. They had long black trousers with white tops and a red tie.

Hinata and Neji came to a small building that had a view of the entire courtyard and the students. They entered through a dark wooden side door and entered a dull room. A small desk was at the opposite end of the door almost squashed against the wall. Filing cabinets were dotted around the room, backed up against the wall. A surprisingly clean carpet trailed from the thresh hold of the door straight to the desk then disappeared off to the right and under another door.

A young girl was sitting behind the desk, only a few papers and files were scattered across the surface. She looked up startled and smiled as she saw Neji approach the desk.

"Neji!" the young girl was quite normal. Short, black hair that fell a few centimetres short of her shoulder. She wore a grey suit with a small pink flower brooch on the left side.

"Morning Shizune." Neji replied. Hinata stood behind Neji hiding herself away from the secretary. "This is my cousin Hinata, I phoned you Saturday remember?"

"Ah yes, I'm so sorry I forgot she was starting today." She smiled and stood up holding her hand out. "I'm Shizune, secretary and nurse." She said with a wide smile across her face. Her hand was still stretched out in front of her when she leaned to one side and stared quizzically at Hinata.

Peeking her head out from behind her cousin Hinata stared back at the young woman. She looked no older than at least twenty. Was she even old enough to work? She stared down at the hand that was slowly losing confidence.

"… Hello" came the hardly audible voice of the teen. Her hair fell over her shoulder and dangled in the air in front of her face; Hinata bowed her head a little bit more then disappeared behind the broad back of her tall cousin.

"Well… umm… Tsunade is in her office, you can go in now." Shizune said as she retrieved her hand and sat down immediately busying herself with the paperwork on her desk.

Neji looked over his shoulder to Hinata who found the floor to be a very interesting thing to look at. The door to their right was a large wooden door with two bronze handles. They entered through the double doors and into a very un-organised office. Paperwork scattered the floor, bottles and books were dotted around the room. Only when they came near the desk did they see that it was indeed a person, a woman to be exact.

"Tsunade." Neji seemed to be a bit angry at the sight.

"Nghh…" the woman looked up from her arm to see the two teens in front of her. Her brown eyes looked Hinata over. She picked up her right hand and drank from the bottle that was in it. Hair stuck to her face as she searched her desk. After a few minutes she stood up only to fall straight back down. After the third time, Tsunade finally managed to stand up; with the help of her desk. She wobbled around the room a few seconds and the sat crossed legged on the floor. Pulling a piece of paper from a pile of documents, she waved it in the air. Neji walked over to her and snatched the paper from her hands.

"And you call the students disgraceful." Tsunade only took another swig of her bottle before she fell backwards onto more paperwork. "Come Hinata, classes will begin soon." Neji exited the room with Hinata right behind him.

The school was buzzing with students now. So many of them it was unbelievable. Hinata and Neji had found a quiet place to talk, a corner in the courtyard.

"Was she drunk?" Hinata eventually asked.

"Yeah, she was. It's expected, Mondays equals hangover day. That equals more drinking to overcome the hangover. Anyway… this is your schedule. Your tutor is Kakashi."

"What's a tutor?"

"It's like homeroom but we call them tutors. Don't ask me why. So you have five lessons in a day. The timetable rotates on a two week basis. One week you will have these lessons." He pointed to the paper that had two charts on them; each with five columns and rows. "Today you have: English, Science, Maths, music and physical education."

"No!" Hinata shouted quietly as to not attract attention. Her eyes were wide when Neji looked up at the sudden outburst.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I-I-I don't have the clothes."

"Well then, it's a good job that you have your cousin with you now isn't it? You can borrow some of my baggies. We don't have a uniform for gym so no one will nag at you." He smiled briefly before carrying on. "Ok so English is with your tutor. In that block," he gestured towards a tall building that was smack bang in the middle of the wall that surrounded the courtyard. "Just look for a classroom with a load of books in it." Hinata nodded her head trying to take everything in.

A loud ringing noise sounded throughout the school. The students picked up their bags lazily and parted ways with one another. Neji looked at Hinata for a moment before lifting his bag up onto his shoulder properly.

"Ask someone in your class they should be kind enough to help you out. I'll get you at break and lunch OK? See ya!" he gave Hinata the timetable back and disappeared in the ocean of students.

Now Hinata was left alone, in a world she wasn't used to and a world she hated. Before she knew it everyone had disappeared. She was left standing in a dark corner, by herself.

"Let's just get this over with." She whispered to herself. Putting her schedule in her bag she made her way to the building that was situated in the middle of the wall.

Fifteen minutes later Hinata had finally managed to find the classroom. If someone had to describe it they would only be able to come up with four words. Completely un-organised and chaotic. She walked straight over to the teacher while keeping her head down. A white haired man, who was slumped in his chair reading a book, looked up as she approached. Hinata held out a small note and waited for the teacher to take it. He took the note. Read it then looked up at her.

He looked as if he was in his early thirties, although it was difficult to judge because of the mask that covered his mouth and nose. He had a head band that covered his left eye and hair that was between a grey and white colour; it stuck up in all sorts of angles. His feet were propped up on the desk.

"Hinata Hyuga." He stated. Hinata merely nodded her head in agreement. He stood up from his chair and slammed his book shut. Immediately the class of rowdy pupils turned their heads and shut their mouths. Hinata noticed the layout of the classroom: four rows of desks, three windows on the side and two at the back. Shakespeare posters were dotted around the room and bookshelves stacked with all sorts; trophies, books, medals, papers.

"Hinata, do you want to introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked.

"M-M-My my name is H-Hinata Hyuga."

"Do you want to tell us anything else?" he asked in calm, even voice. "Like… what are your favourite things to do?"

"I-I-I like reading."

The class was dead silent, and then more students poured through the door. Hinata almost flipped her nutter when she saw who it was. The handsome blonde who went by the name of Naruto entered the door screaming at a tall, dark and handsome guy. Immediately Hinata recognised him. He was the one from her dream, the one who looked so much like a kitty! He was completely devoid of emotion as he strolled into class, his hands disappearing into his pockets.

Everything froze. Hinata stared at the cat-boy, he stared back. The blonde's jaw dropped, the scruffy brunette entered.

_***Sasuke's POV***_

'_Well, well, well, was this a nice surprise or what? My little blueberries back.'_ I couldn't get her out of my head since I saw her that day. I thought that she would go home because of her _dear cousin. _But no, she's here, in my classroom, in front of me. '_My, my, what a good day this is turning out to be.'_ My perfect mask cracked and a smirk appeared on my face.

_***Naruto's POV***_

'_AHH! What the hell is she doing here? Does Neji know? Ahh shit! What about her dad? Isn't he like really strict? Fuck! What about Kiba? What about her? God Help us!' _I decided to stay out of everything, although that was easier said than done. I stared at the scene before me. She looked cute in her uniform, her legs looked great! _'What the hell am I thinking? This is Neji's little cousin! If he ever found out that I thought of his little, innocent cousin like that he would probably cut my balls off!'_

_***Kiba's POV***_

OK, so I was shocked to see her the first time. I was confused to see her the second time. The third time… uh, I was used to it by now. Well that's what I would have like to have said. But no, I was freaking out on the flipping inside. _'What the bloody hell is she doing here? She was supposed to have been sent home. Her father will never let her go to school here. What if this is someone pretending to be Hinata? What the hell am I going to do? How am I going to explain?'_ my mind blanked out after that, then spluttered back into life. _'I want my bed!' _it cried out to me.

_***Hinata's POV***_

Maybe I should have gone home instead. Kiba stared at me, confusion in his eyes as well as worry. Sasuke still had that devilish grin on his face, the dark hair falling slightly in his eyes. Naruto just stared at me; it felt as though he was looking at my legs. I took a step back and looked up at the teacher.

"You're late… again! And you shout at me for being a few minutes late." I could tell from his voice that he was pouting.

"Kakashi you're never on time. This was only a once off!" Naruto shouted, snapping out of his trance and pointing his index finger in our direction.

"Never mind just take your seats, all of you." He sighed and turned to the class. There was one seat empty out of all of them.

"Hinata, you can take the seat over there by Sasuke." he sat back down.

Making my way towards the empty desk, I could feel the stares burning into me. My long hair kept my face half hidden, but I still felt so exposed because of this stupid uniform. My desk was one seat from the back right next to a broken window. I slid into the seat and folded my hands on the desk bowing my head to hide my crimson face. I always did hate being the centre of attention. Behind me I could feel the cool black eyes of Sasuke staring at me. I imagined a wicked smirk spreading across his face with his hair hanging from his head, down the sides of his face. Naruto sat next to Sasuke; he was also staring at me. I imagined him having a curious expression etched on his face. Kiba on the other hand, sat next to me. His eyes were pinned on me. It made me feel uncomfortable with him just openly staring. A few minutes passed by when an aeroplane landed on my desk. I looked at it and saw my name written in lacy black handwriting. Opening it up, I found a short note in the same lacy black handwriting.

Well, well, well, Neji decided to let you stay? So Blueberry, you want a tour of the school?

I was confused by the note, who was blueberry? I looked around the classroom through my lengths of hair. Everyone was whispering and talking to one another. I turned to face the still staring Kiba and Naruto. They had confused looks and turned to question Sasuke. I too turned so I could see him. He raised a perfect eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. A black pen was in his hand, on his desk a few scraps of paper that had been torn. So the note was from him? I took out my own pen and wrote on the paper.

Why did you call me blueberry?

I folded the note neatly and passed it back to him. I didn't even know him so why was he writing notes to me? I did however find it strange that I had a dream about him. The bell rang again. Most of the students gathered their things and left the room, only a few stayed in their seats and carried on talking. Kiba and Naruto left, Sasuke moved into Kiba's seat. He shuffled his desk towards mine and leaned on my desk.

"So, what's up?" he asked; his elbow on my desk, holding up his chin.

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? He looked really cute the way he just sat there, being all perfect. His hair seemed to float to the side as his head tilted. He just looked so… perfect. More students filled the room; Ino came in and didn't even notice me in the slightest way. She was shouting at a pink haired girl, the one from the plane! A few more girls came in who I didn't know and also a few boys. And for some reason their eyes just bore into me like daggers, yet not so threatening, there was something else in their eyes that I could not tell. Shino and Sai walked in as calmly as anything. All the seats were filled.

"So what? I save you from crashing into the floor and you give me the silent treatment?"

"W-W-What?" I stuttered. Before he could answer Kakashi began the class.

"OK you miserable bunch of brats. Who's going to be my victim?" pointing directly at me he said, "You." Sasuke seemed to find it funny; he laughed a little bit behind his hand.

He whispered from behind his hand, "I'm sorry Blueberry, I would have saved you, again, but you hurt my feelings. You deserve a little punishment for that don't you think?"

What the hell was this dude talking about? Hurt his feelings, deserve a little punishment? And he called me Blueberry again! My cheeks burned red as the class erupted in giggles and chatter.

"Come on up, Hinata."

Slowly I rose up from my seat. Keeping my head down (it was a habit) I made my way to the front of the class. What was he going to ask me to do? Read, talk, do something embarrassing? I didn't have to do it did I? If he forces me it would be against my own will right? He could get sued for it… right?

"Now then Miss. Hyuga, you may not be familiar with the way things work in this school but I'm sure you will learn quickly." He said. Pointing to another student, a boy, he called him up as well.

I got a quick glimpse of him. He was tall like Neji (I probably only came up to his shoulder), with messy red hair. His hair was not ginger or a horrid red it looked like the colour of blood, a nice red. He was hunched over with his hands in his pockets. I couldn't see his eyes or his face but his skin was pale. After a few seconds he was standing in front of me. His face was still shadowed by his hair and the way he stood slightly in the shadows of the room almost as if he didn't want to be in the light, almost as if he was hiding.

"Gaara, you know what to do. Hinata this is a little game we play on Mondays. It is a link between drama and our main topic in English at the moment." He said with a gleam in his eye.

He spoke to the whole class this time, "When debating or arguing your point, you always have to have an attack and defence. Just like in karate, combat and many more other subjects. By attacking your opponent, they become defensive. When defending yourself you give your opponent the upper hand of attacking. You never know what they will say, how they will attack or even how they will defend. When debating you have to think three steps ahead, plan what you are going to say while you are giving your point. Think of it as a chess game. Use everything you have and for god's sake people! If you want to win, listen to your opponent and use their words against them! Twist them around and then finally… go in for the kill." His voice was a mere whisper when he finished his speech. The class seemed to be used to this sort of thing, me on the other hand hated being in front of people. And now I had to debate and argue in front of them? Hell no!

"To day we will be having a small debate."

"What's the topic?" Gaara asked, his voice was deep and had a dark edge to it. I managed to see his eyes for the first time, the most amazing eyes I had ever seen! They were a nice colour between sea green and sea blue. I could hardly see his pupils they were so light. Both eyes were rimmed in a thick black eye liner. A tattoo was on the left side of his forehead a symbol or something that I didn't understand; it was a rich red that matched his hair.

"… Pollution…" he said after a short pause. Kakashi left the two of us still standing in the front while he went back to his seat. "Begin."

What the hell was I supposed to do? The red head just stared at me like he was judging me, weighing me up. Then he spoke.

"I'm not doing this." The class gasped in unison.

"Gaara, you never pass on this. Why don't you want to do the debate?" he glared at the teacher then back at me… _'Oh God, did I do something wrong?'_

"Your… you're her…" he looked horrified. Stumbling back he clutched hold of one of the desks, he held his head in his hand and hissed in pain. Looking back at me he ran from the room. The class was silent as they witnessed the scene before them. Some had their jaws hanging on the floor, some of them couldn't function what had happened. Kakashi told me to take a seat, I did. He began the class and the hour went by slowly. He didn't even bother going after the boy called Gaara.

After the dramatic first period I had to find my way to science. Something tapped my shoulder and I looked behind me, Sasuke.

'_Are all the guys seriously tall in this school or what?'_

"What did you do to Gaara?" he asked, an angry expression covered his face. Why did everyone think that it was my fault? I didn't even do anything except stand there!

"I-I-I didn't do anything." I whispered. I wanted it to come out strong so that he would just leave me alone. But no, this was me after all, stuttering, shy, little Hinata. Tears pricked my eyes; it felt as though I was back at ST. Andrews. I hated it, I wanted Neji. Turning around I walked down the stairs. I heard him following me, catching up to me.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back roughly. My foot slipped on a step, I could feel myself falling. He caught hold of me and then slammed me into the wall. Letting a small scream escape my mouth I whimpered in pain. He glared at me, he reminded me of a male Monica.

'_God, why are you doing this to me? I came here so that I could get away from Monica, not gain another more aggressive version of her!'_

The only thing I could think of doing was closing my eyes tightly and wait for everything to be over.

_***Sasuke POV***_

What the hell was I thinking? I almost squished my blueberry! Her locks of hair fell over her shoulder and cascaded down in front of her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, small little lines forming on the sides of her eyes. I held her wrist tightly in my hand; it felt so small, delicate, I thought it would break if I squeezed any more so I loosened my grip a little bit. She was shaking all over.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sor…" I stuttered out a half apology.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when do I stutter? Since when do I think of a freaking girl as delicate? When the fuck did I start apologising? The Sasuke Uchiha does not apologise… EVER!'_

Rage began to spread through me. I gripped her wrist even tighter than before. Her hair hid her face except for her pink lips and pale chin.

"What happened back there?" my voice was sharp and to the point.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know… I don't k-k-know him… I-I-I'm sorry…" I could tell that she was crying, her voice gave everything away, (and I could see tears flowing down her cheeks touching the corners of her lips ever so softly). A little whisper escaped her lips; I had to strain to hear them even though I was so close to her.

"…I want Neji..." why did she always want Neji? So he was her cousin but I mean come on! What was up with her? Was she in love with him or something? Was something going on between them? Holy crap, what if they have an arranged marriage and she loves him and, and… and… no, Neji's going out with Tenten… what the hell is she doing to me? First I actually attempt to catch a girl who faints. Then, I start calling her freaking blueberry! Why am I like this? I'm never like this!

"You know, Neji won't always be there to save you." Her eyes snapped open when I said those words, she looked so hurt. Looking at me like that… she looked just like my mother.

The bell rang again signalling the beginning of our next lesson. _'Fuck, I'm late again, Kabuto is gonna give me another detention.' _Taking one last look at her I released her hand and stuffed my own into my pockets. I made my way down the steps and to my next class leaving the Hyuga girl behind.

_***Hinata's POV***_

Sasuke scared me. That was it. I was completely scared of him. I wiped my eyes clear of the trickling tears and straightened my too revealing uniform. I followed the map that was on the back of my timetable until I came to a door with a frosted glass window. I knocked before I heard a loud voice booming from behind the door for me to enter. The door creaked open and I poked my head through to look into the classroom. All eyes were on me. I noticed loads of people; Kiba, Naruto, the pink haired girl from the plane. Oh God they were all in my school! They were all in my class! I felt faint again but before I could actually faint the teacher spoke.

"Can I help you?" the teacher had greyish hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Thick, round glasses framed his eyes and hooked onto his ears. Slowly shuffling my way over to the teacher I handed him the same note that I handed to Kakashi. One glance at the note and then he was observing me. He looked down then up again, repeating the process a few times. I felt so uncomfortable having a teacher look at me like that; I turned my head a little bit and saw that everyone else was staring at me. It looked as though the girls hated my guts; their eyes were glaring thousands of daggers at me. Some of the boys in the class were leaning over their desks, their mouths slightly open. Some were moving each other out of the way, their eyes half open. What was wrong with these people?

"OK, we were just choosing our lab partners." He finally said. The class broke out into protests and shouts. Naruto stood up and pointed his finger at the teacher.

"You liar! We already chose our lab partners; you were going to tell us what our assignment is!"

"Oh for God's sake will you brats shut up? I'm the teacher, you're the student. You will follow my instructions and also my rules as long as you stay in my territory. And this class room is my territory!" the teacher adjusted his glasses before carrying on, "Now, who wants little Miss Hyuga here?"

The class was in chaos, shouting and screaming from everyone. A whole crowd was surrounding me, all male. My head was spinning as I looked at all the un-known faces. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the crowd. The class was quiet as they looked behind me.

"She's my lab partner." A deep, masculine voice stated over my shoulder. I turned around and there he was. That messy brown hair that looked as though it had never seen a hairbrush. Those deep chocolate brown eyes glaring at the other students with such intensity. He pulled me over to his desk and sat me down all the while giving the students that piercing look. People looked, looked away, stared then turned around again before carrying on with their work. No one had challenged Kiba at all, where they scared of him?

"I see you've gotten over your fainting thing hay?" he pulled a spare chair up next to me and plonked himself down. I turned away with a blush on my face.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I-I-I s-see that you've s-s-still got that s-s-stuttering thing going o-o-on." He was always mean about my stuttering. He laughed when he saw the look on my face. I tried to glare at him but could tell that I failed miserably.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't mean anything coming from _your_ mouth." I stated without even stuttering! Looking at him I could tell that my words cut him deeply yet it was nothing compared to what I had to go through.

"I think we should talk." Everyone had taken a seat by now and each desk was accompanied by two people.

"No. I don't think we should talk... it will just make everything even more difficult to forget." My voice was a mere whisper amongst the rowdy class.

_***Kiba's POV***_

I stared at the side of her head; her hair was in my way of looking at her face. She thought I couldn't hear what she said but I did hear it. What did she want to forget? Did she already know what happened?

The class went by where neither of us said a word. The rest of the students glanced at us but as soon as I looked at them they would turn away. When the bell rang Hinata gathered he backpack and left the class without a single word.

The halls were in chaos as always. There was no chance of me finding her in this crowd. I walked out of the building and around the courtyard to the P.E department. I walked down the endless halls of the block. Pushing open the back door I stepped out on to a field.

The group was, as always, hiding behind the tree lined fencing. The field was massive. A running track circled around it and in the centre a variety of equipment where set out. Those high jumping things and the round disk that you throw as far as you can. I jogged over to the trees which acted as the end of our field and found them, just lazily sitting around and talking amongst themselves. What a bunch of sadists.

"Nice of you to finally join us Kiba." Shikamaru said taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"So… it looks like you and little Miss Princess have a lot 'a catching up to do." Kankuro said sarcastically as he climbed down from the tree next to me.

"Shut up Kankuro! She won't even look at me when I speak to her, let alone talk to me."

Kankuro gave me a sympathetic look and turned away to sit on the floor. He looked just like his brother in a way; well actually no he didn't look like Gaara. The only thing that they had in common with each other was the fact that they both wore that eye liner thing around their eyes. What nut jobs, man. What kinda dude wears makeup? I suppose they look better with it on than what they do when they don't have their make up on. They scare the crap out of me when they have that annoyed look on them and no makeup. Hang on…

"Hay, where's Gaara?" I asked while looking around the group.

"Don't know, he ditched during first period." Sasuke came up behind me with the most pissed off expression I had ever seen.

"Nice of you to join us Sasuke." Shikamaru took another long drag from his cigarette while his gaze was fixed on the moving clouds above.

"Hang on, you had English first period right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the tree.

"Gaara never ditches English, what happened?" Kankuro looked at Sasuke, his eyes filled with worry. If anyone knew Gaara it would be Kankuro not only because their brothers and they live in the same house but also because Kankuro was the only one who could get to Gaara and calm him down.

"Kakashi made him and Hyuga do that debate thing. When he looked at her he just… I don't know it was like he saw something. It was like that time we found Temari… after that job we did. He had that same look in his eyes. And then he left, I haven't seen him since."

Kankuro stood up and dusted off his trousers, he picked up his backpack, "Cover for me, I know where he is." He ran off into the field, a few seconds later he disappeared behind the far side of the field into the trees.

"You think he's going to be OK?" I asked, I knew how Gaara was and I also knew how Kankuro could be. They were both wild and aggressive in their own ways. Kankuro would only be aggressive if his friends were in danger and the rest of the time he'd be the school's cool playboy. Whereas Gaara would get into a fight for any reason. If someone gave him a pencil when he didn't have one he would just pick a fight with them even though they were trying to help.

"They'll be fine. Probably beat each other half to death, but fine." Choji said between his munching.

"Yeah let's hope so. Sasuke, you coming? I've got a present for you." Shikamaru said as he stood up from the floor.

"So you got it then?"

"Now, now, Sasuke. When have I ever let you down? Of course I've got it!"

_***Hinata's POV***_

After science I walked out of the classroom and Neji was already waiting for me at the end of the hall. He showed me to the locker block which was pretty weird. Dozens of rows of lockers just filled the entire block. My locker was in between two very weird lockers. The one to my right was painted in black and had loads of musical band stickers covering it, yet it had no name. The left one was a bright pink with stars and a name in shiny lettering.

Sakura Haruno

I had to admit, the schools in Konoha were completely different to the ones back home (if that could even be called home). My locker was a dull gray colour and utterly plain compared to the others that were lined together all around me.

"Here, I asked Shizune for a new lock for you." He gave me one of those locks that you had to put the combination in it.

"Thanks, can I make up a number?" I asked while putting my backpack into my locker.

"No Hinata, you can't. You have to have a really long one that you'll never remember." I almost believed him but when he rolled his eyes he carried on speaking, "Jeez Hinata, of course you make your own code. So what code you gonna chose?"

"Umm… I don't know. Something I'll remember. Ah, I know!" my code was something that I would never forget, even in a million years.

"So what's your code?" he asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." I shoved my things into my locker and shut the door while putting the lock in place.

"That's mean." He pouted a little bit.

"Well I got that from you, so you only have yourself to blame." I stuck out my tongue and laughed as he stared shocked at me. "So, what now?" a door behind me opened and banged closed again. Two people walked into the room. Sasuke was one of them and another boy. I had seen him somewhere but I forgot maybe he was one of the people Temari introduced me to. Neji straightened as the two boys approached the opposite lockers. The one with the spiky pony-tail opened his locker and took out a folder, handing it to Sasuke.

"Morning Neji, wossup?" the spiky haired boy said when he closed his locker and turned around. He was smoking! Was he even old enough to smoke? Neji stepped forward and walked up to them.

"Nothing much, you still in that business?" he laughed slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Of course I am, got nothing better to do except lazing about; might as well put my knowledge to good use." He too had his hands in his pockets and smoked his cigarette without his hands. He seemed to be used to it.

"I see you decided to let your cousin stay then." Sasuke said. Neji looked over his shoulder at me.

The two boys in front of him followed his gaze to me, I felt my cheeks warming up again and turned away to hide my face.

"… yeah, she needs a change…" he turned around to face them. I couldn't hear what they were talking about after that, their voices were hushed. The bell rang, signalling the end of break.

"Hinata, you have maths and music next right?" Neji asked me. I walked over to them and handed him my schedule. "Sasuke has maths and music next as well; you can follow him to the classroom OK?" I looked at Sasuke, he stared back at me.

"OK." I nodded my head.

"I'll see you at lunch then. Oh and Sasuke, remember what I told you." Neji seemed to be quite angry about something when he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke merely grunted, turned away and walked off. When I realised that I was supposed to follow him, he was already out the door. A few seconds later I reached him and walked just behind him. I kept my head down and followed him by looking at his shoes. He was wearing black and white converses.

"You know, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't look where you're going."

I looked up just as he stopped walking. My eyes grew wide as I looked directly at him. Everything happened so fast, one minute he was in front of me and then all of a sudden I was on top of him! How the hell did that happen?

We were face to face, almost touching. My hands were on either side of his head and my one leg was between his legs. My hair was dangling down the sides of my face and hanging off my shoulder. He looked really shocked. His eyes were huge. Up close they weren't just black; they had specks of red in them. His lips were parted and I could feel his warm breath escaping. His lips turned up into a smirk and his eyes went all funny, almost as if he were dreaming or something. Why was he smirking? There was a pressure on my chest it felt as though something was holding me up, I looked down.

_***Sasuke's POV***_

'_Now those are not blueberries, those are freaking watermelons dude! What the hell just happened? I was going to tell her that she needed to look where she was going else she would hurt herself or something. This wasn't supposed to happen. Although, it is pretty nice… ooh and soft and… wow. Who would have known that under all that clothing was a huge surprise? Heehee, huge surprise.'_

I looked at her, I don't think she realised what kind of situation she was in. people were already gathering around us, at least half a minute had passed by. This was going to spread like wild fire.

'_Well there's nothing much she can do if I give a little squeeze right? She was the one who fell on me and I saved her from hitting the ground. So… I think I've earned myself a little reward.'_

As soon as I thought about it she looked down and saw where my hands where placed. She looked at me again and screamed. I was shocked at how she reacted.

'_Why did she scream? Who doesn't want to be touched by me? I mean come on! I'm Sasuke Uchiha for crying out loud!' _

There was a small group around us, some with their phones out taking pictures. She sat on top of me and held her arms to her chest. When she looked at me she had those veins at the side of her head, just like Neji got when he was angry. She reached out and simply slapped me.

'_OK so I've been slapped before by numerous people. Girls, dudes and my brother they all hurt but not as much as this! My god did this almost kill me or what? It felt as though someone had put a freaking hot iron on my face!'_

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed at her. She looked up at me her eyes were huge as if she couldn't believe what had happened. What did she expect? She just burned half of my face off with her hand made iron and I didn't even do anything to deserve it! I saw her eyes fill with tears and a second later a little river burst out and ran down her pale cheeks. Her hands flew up to her face and she wiped her eyes with her hands.

'_Ahh, she looks so cute, like a little child in a way.'_ I mentally smiled at the thought. _'I wonder what she looked like when she was a little kid.'_

She stood up in a rush and almost tripped over again. She looked at me with those white eyes and I could see the veins still there.

"Pervert!" she screamed back at me. Turning around she ran down the hall and out of the double doors. She just left me there lying on the floor with a burning face and a bunch of gossip-crazed students.

'Ahh fuck… there goes my blueberry… maybe I should reconsider the nick name. I mean blueberry is a major understatement for what I felt back there. Hmm, maybe melon or something… ' after a few minutes still lying on the floor I came to my conclusion. I stood up and pushed my way through the crowd of gossipers and headed for the field. I didn't go to the usual place where everyone went. Instead I headed for the opposite direction and crossed the tree-like fencing.

The field that was next to the school field was filled with trees of all sorts. There were quite a few with fruits dangling off them. In the corner of the field was a great big tree. It was always my favourite. I climbed the branches until I got to one that was so thick that you could lie on it without falling off. Lifting myself onto it I swung my legs up and just lay there. My mind began to wonder the longer I sat there. The only thing I could think of was one thing…

'_Hinata Hyuga… My blueberry'_

_So here is the next chapter. I found it really difficult to write this chapter because I had no idea how Hinata's first day would be like. I seriously had a hundred different ways the story could have turned out. None of them really made sense so I just wrote this. I hope it's OK. As usual any good or bad comments welcome, I'm happy to receive both. I hope this chapter was good because it was a mission writing it! 18 whole pages. To some of you that's nothing but to me its loads. So yeah enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Oh and to answer the question from Saki-Hime, Sasuke was thinking of changing Hinata's nickname but as you can see he decided to keep Blueberry. I personally like the nickname and nothing else seems to quite match. It's kind of like calling Sakura Banana instead of Strawberry, if that makes sense. One more thing, I noticed the errors in Chapter 6, really sorry about that. Every time I tried to change it, it would just stay the same so I eventually gave up, sorry! So anyway a big 'Thank You' to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry for the really late update! And that's about it… On with the story!_

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

_Changing POV:_ _***Characters Name/Normal POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_Enjoy!_

_***Hinata's POV***_

'_Oh Gods, what the hell just happened? I slapped someone! How could I do that? I don't hurt people, they hurt me! This is wrong, I should apologise to him, ask him… no, no, no beg him for his forgiveness! I can't believe it, what's happened to me? First I shout at Neji then, I'm mean to Kiba and now, oh God, now I'm slapping people!' _I mentally screamed at myself for the way I had been acting for the past few days. I mean come on! I ran away from school and now I was screaming and slapping people! What the bloody hell was wrong with me? _'Maybe I am the Devils spawn and all the stuff I've been doing is because I have awakened my Devil's side… yes that must be it!'_ I thought of the book that I had read before, Good Omens._ 'Yes it must be like in the book! The child had been given to the wrong parent but he was the Devils spawn and was supposed to be raised to do evil things. So maybe I really am evil and I am the Devil's spawn! Oh God help me… wait if I am the Devils spawn… shouldn't I be asking for his help instead?'_ I let out a frustrated sigh and carried on walking to the classroom I was being led to. After the incident that had occurred I ran to the only place I could. The main office. The only reason was because it was the only building I could find. I asked if Shizune could lead me to my classroom because I got lost and couldn't find it. She was more than happy to get out of the office and extra paperwork she had to do and led the way.

We stopped and Shizune knocked on the door. Everything was quiet for a moment and then a muffled _'Yes'_ was heard. We walked into the classroom and up to the teacher. Shizune had a few soft spoken words with him and then turned to leave. Before she did she smiled at me and closed the door with a loud _click._

"Hinata Hyuga." The teacher stated. My head snapped around and faced him. He was standing by the absolutely huge blackboard, a piece of white chalk in his right hand. The classroom was different to all the others. The black board was the size of the entire wall and there was a small platform where the teacher's desk was. There were wooden desks that rose from the floor up to the back of the classroom. In the middle there were steps to get to each desk on either side. The windows were placed at the back of the classroom to let the sun light shine through and lights were dotted around the ceiling. I was surprised that in this classroom there were no broken windows or holes in the walls.

I looked down to my feet and wiggled my toes that were enclosed in the tennis trainers. We could wear any type of shoes as long as they had black souls. _'I have to get a pair of All Stars; at least they will be more comfortable to wear.' _I thought to myself.

"I'm Asuma, there's no point in _sir's_ or _Mr's_ just Asuma." He said to me. I noticed that he had something sticking out of his mouth, a tooth pick. "This week we're covering Pythagoras theorem and algebra, today its algebra. Grab a blank book from the corner over there," he pointed to a section of the room that had piles of books stacked against the wall right at the back of the room. "And take a seat next to Naruto." He pointed to the blonde haired boy who sat at the back of the class; his head was on the desk.

I nodded my head and made my way towards the stairs that lead to the top. The whole class stared at me, watching me walk up the stairs. The pink haired girl, Sakura, was giving me a death glare along with two other girls who were sitting either side of her. I reached the top of the stairs and took a book from a blue pile of work books. When I turned to sit next to Naruto, his chair was sticking out and preventing me from reaching the other side.

'_Is he asleep?'_ I thought to myself while tilting my head to the side. I decided to tap his shoulder and didn't expect the shocking reaction that came afterwards.

Before I got the chance to tap his shoulder he grabbed my hand, pulling it towards him. I was completely taken aback. I felt myself being forced down by a large hand that was placed on my back. I slammed into the long desk and cried out as my arm was painfully twisted behind my back. I heard gasps coming from the students around me. Tears stung at my eyes and my vision began to blur due to the salty water that threatened to flow. I refused to cry in front of all the students and shut my eyes tightly.

"Naruto!" the teacher screamed.

"H-Hin-Hinata!" Naruto sounded shocked. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I thought y-y-you were Sasuke! I'm sorry!" he let go of my arm and I felt my arm fall to the desk. The impact was agony; I pushed my arms on the desk and let my hair cover the sides of my face while my front bangs covered my eyes slightly. I turned to face him and quietly spoke.

"I'm s-s-sorry… y-your chair w-was in the way. I-I-I needed t-to get to the o-other chair. I-I-I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to." I whispered. I noticed the guilty expression on his face and quietly picked up my book from the floor and made my way to the chair that was one across from Naruto's. Sitting down I took a pen from my pocket and began to write my name on the cover. I noticed the stunned faces that looked and stared at me. Sakura had a smirk on her face and a shiny gleam in her emerald eyes.

'_I bet that was my punishment for slapping Sasuke…'_

_***Naruto's POV***_

I had fallen asleep during the first couple of minutes of maths and only woke up when I heard the door open. Sasuke always came to maths late because he hated the subject. It was pretty weird considering the fact that he had a perfect grade in the subject. I heard the teacher talking but couldn't hear anything of the conversation. After a few seconds soft quiet steps were making their way towards me. I heard them stop and then take a few more steps. He wasn't going to get me this time. I waited and saw a shadow on the floor reach out for my shoulder. That was when I shot up from the desk and grabbed the hand by the wrist. I stood from my chair and twisted the arm around and forced him on the desk with my other. That was when I realised something.

'_Hey, since when did Sasuke start wearing skirts? Wow, Sasuke's got a nice ass! And he's wearing light blue underwear with… are those kittens?' _I felt my face twist up in confusion and then it hit me, like a ton of bricks and I felt my nose twitch a little bit, the small sign of a nosebleed. _'That's not Sasuke!'_ I saw the long dark hair that was spread out across the persons back and laid in swirls on the desk. The girl that I had pinned on to the desk scrunched her eyes closed and whimpered a little bit. _'Dude… that is so not cool, that's Neji's little cousin! I'm never gonna see the light of day again! He's gonna rip my eyes out and place them in a jar with salt and make me watch while my body gets tortured to death! Way'ta go asshole!'_ I released her and stuttered my apology.

To my surprise she said sorry to _me_ and then sat down at her chair. I stared at her with my jaw hanging and my eyes wide. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I sat down and looked at the desk where moments ago I had Hinata Hyuga pinned down. The class turned back to the front and class began again.

'_My god does she have one hell of an ass or what! And the underwear was so cute. Light blue and cute little kittens scattering across the material. Her hair is so nice and dark, it looks so silky… What the fuck am I thinking about? What the hell is wrong with me? Ahh crap I need to think of something else! Umm, umm… god, I can't stop thinking about the kittens! Umm… Lee naked! Eww… well that sorted that.'_

_***Hinata's POV***_

My arm still hurt after maths, Naruto had apologised again as I stood from my chair and held my book to my chest. I just nodded my head and said nothing. He rubbed the back of his head and began to speak yet again.

"So umm, what lesson you got next?" he asked. I took out the piece of paper that I had folded up from my pocket and looked at it. My next lesson was music, where the hell was that?

"M-Music." I stuttered the single word. He flashed a great big smile at me, I noticed that his teeth were a nice pearly white and his canines were above average in their size. It gave him a sort of soft animalistic look; his long canines, wild hair and playful yet aggressive personality.

"Awesome! I have that as well, come on I'll show you where it is!" he said loudly and walked down the stairs not even waiting for my reply. Well at least I didn't have to go back to the office and ask Shizune if she could lead the way again. So I followed him.

While we walked through the hall I made sure to look where I was going, I didn't want another incident like the one earlier. I noticed that most of the people who looked at me had either glares or just shook their heads in pity. We made our way out of the school building and Naruto led us around to a field.

The field was a bright green with soft short spikes of grass. It had a track ring around it and a patch of the luscious green grass in the middle. There were a few people out running, some were stretching and others were just lazing around on the grass.

"The music block is separate from the main buildings. When Tsunade first began her job here she said that she wouldn't be able to handle the noise the kids make when they are bashing on the drums 'n stuff. So she just moved the class to the old storage block." He said while making his way towards a small building that was surrounded by trees a narrow path leading from the field to the door of the block. He opened the door and we walked in. there was a long hall and rooms that were placed on either side of the path within the building. We made our way towards the back of the building.

I couldn't help but have a quick look in some of the rooms. A few rooms had music stands and keyboards. One had a grand piano with a mike next to it. In one room I saw a few guitars and a set of drums that were black with bright green splashes on it. Near the end of the hall there was a room with only a few things in it, a small table, music stand and a violin with the bow next to it. The violin was a beautiful, dark, rich brown. The light from the sun set a surreal glow to it that made the violin look as though it had a heavenly aura around it.

Naruto looked at me when I was staring and called my name. My head snapped up to him.

"You OK? You kinda spaced out for a minute." He said with a bright smile. I simply nodded my head and followed him to the last classroom at the end of the hall.

When we entered it seemed as though Naruto had forgotten me, he waved to his friends and walked over to them. I looked around the classroom and almost fainted.

'_Everyone! Everyone is in this classroom! Everyone I tell you, everyone!' _I screamed in my head._ 'Kiba, that Sasuke guy, Naruto, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and her friends!'_ I carefully made my way to the teacher who was sitting at his desk marking a few papers. He looked up at me and smiled, he had a small scar across his nose and his hair up in a pony-tail.

"Ok Hinata, it's nice to meet you," he held out his hand and I stared at it. _'Why do people keep doing that? I mean what is it supposed to mean? Some sort of hello or something?' _I kept looking at the hand and slowly raised mine. He saw me look at my hand and then reached to his the same way Shizune and he did. Grasping my hand firmly he shook it up and down before letting go and smiling at me. "I'm Iruka and this is my music class, it's nice to see a new face around here once in a while."

Standing up he walked around his desk and leaned on the front of it. I turned around and saw the entire class looking at the front where the teacher and I stood.

"Class, this is Hinata Hyuga she is a new student. Some of you have probably already been introduced and some of you haven't so, we will have a quick introduction before we start today's lesson," he looked at me, "Hinata, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" he asked.

My first instinct was to shake my head, without knowing I began to shake my head slowly from side to side while looking at Iruka's shoes. Some of the girls in the class giggled at my shyness. It wasn't my fault for being so scared to talk in front of people. It was that damn Monica's fault! She made me this way.

"She isn't going to talk in front of us. She's too _scared_." A voice muttered under his breath. I looked up and saw who it was. He sat at the back of the classroom with a group of people with him.

"Mr. Inuzuka, how do you know that Miss. Hyuga won't talk in front of us because she is, as you put it, _'scared'_?" Iruka asked folding his arms and frowning.

Kiba lifted his head; the expression on his face was anger. "Because _Mr. Iruka_, un-like you, I know her. I understand her weird little habits, like poking her fingers together when she doesn't know what to say, or lowering her head because she hates eye contact. And when she's scared she bites the left part of her bottom lip. Just like she is now!"He slammed his hands on the table and glared at the teacher. "That is how I know, you idiot!"

The whole class was silent. A blush spread across my face, I couldn't believe he just said that. _'After eight years you would think that a person would change 'n everything and yet here we are! Eight years down the line and I still act like the shy, scared little girl I was back then.' _A blush spread across my face.

"Ok I think that is quite enough Kiba. Hinata why don't you take a seat next to Ino and Tenten?" he said with a kind and gentle voice.

I looked at the class and saw Ino and Tenten wave at me with smiles on their faces. At least I could try and get through the rest of the lesson perhaps without dying from embarrassment. Tenten moved to the seat that was next to her and patted the chair she was previously on. I smiled a small smile and made my way to them.

"OK enough of that, let's get this lesson started. Today you have to get into your groups and begin the assignment that was set last lesson. By now you should have figured out what you will be performing and how you are going to be performing it. It can be instrumental or vocal as long as each member of the group gets a little solo during the piece that you are performing. Remember people, this counts as fifty percent of your grade for this topic!" she said while sitting back down at his desk. "Right now get to it!"

Some of the students began to get up and walk out of the room. Tenten and Ino told me that I could be in their small little group. Tenten and Ino were almost out of the door and I was still at the desk. I got up and moved down the small isle of desks. Someone harshly bumped into me and made me trip and fall on to the desk that was in front of me. I let out a painful cry, my arm still hurt like hell from earlier and I had just landed on it. When I turned back and saw the pink haired girl smirk down at me with an evil gleam in her eyes I knew it was her that pushed me. _'Great, I get rid of three and then I come here and I gain three more! Just freaking peachy!'_

"ARGG!" I heard, I stood up and looked at the person who shouted, it sounded as though they were in pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the blond; his face scrunched up in confusion and then stared back at me. I saw Naruto clutched his face and stared at me with wide eyes. He scrunched them up when he looked directly in my eyes. Red, crimson liquid flowed down his hand and face.

"OH GOD!" he screamed into his hands. "The kittens, oh gods the kittens!" he shouted to the ceiling. "Their gonna kill me dude! I tell ya now man, their gonna kill me!" he screamed at Sasuke, I saw tears in his eyes and then he stood up and ran out of the classroom with everyone staring after him.

After Naruto's little outburst the class erupted in laughter. Ino and Tenten grabbed my hands and lead me to one of the many music rooms that were along the hall. This one had a book-like shelf along the wall with music stands and a few cases on it. Ino set up two mikes and plugged them in.

"God, Sakura can be a real bitch when she wants to be. She's always like that when there's new bait. Don't take notice of her Hinata."Ino said, her lips were tight together and her brows knitted.

She stood behind a mike while Tenten stood behind the other. Tenten had a wooden guitar that was filled with stickers of various bands. Some of them I knew of; Slipknot, Black Veil Brides, Paramore, Bring Me the Horizon, the list was endless!

"Yeah, she'll leave you alone by tomorrow. But don't worry, we got yo back man!" Tenten said with a bright smile plastered on her lips. "If she tries anything with you, or her groupies try anything with you, we'll put her in her place! A little warning to the face and BAM! You got yo self a strawberry slushy!"

"Yeah, strawberry slushy that a dog won't even have… hey Hinata, can you get the door please?" Ino asked as she put her hands on the mike and switched it on. I turned around and closed the door; leaning against the wall I smiled at the pair s they continued talking.

"Can you sing?" Tenten asked, I shook my head. "Don't worry we'll sort something out, I could teach you how to play the guitar if you want then you can do a little guitar solo for the exam." She smiled up at me and plucked a few notes from the guitar. The sound vibrated throughout the room.

"Do you play any instruments?" Ino asked. I shook my head again and stared at the windows behind the two girls. "No worries… you don't have to play the guitar. Trust me, Tenten tried to teach me and I gave up fifteen minutes later. You where mean to me when you taught me! Don't do the same thing to Hinata if she takes you up on that offer!" the blonde glared at the brunette her eyes narrowing as her hands on the mike tightened.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The brunette rolled her eyes and strummed the strings again. They both closed their eyes. Ino took a deep breath then exhaled. "Ready?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, whenever you decide to start." The blonde replied sarcastically. Tenten began playing a quiet tune. Ino hummed a few times before she sang into the mike.

"I'll~… I'll~… Still beauty ~… colourful… these blossoms are up for bloo-oom~…" her voice was absolutely amazing! It sounded so angelic and soft. Tenten strummed on her guitar while Ino sang. The balance between the pair was magnificent. The gentle notes of the guitar and the soft voice of Ino. Everything fitted together like a puzzle. I was completely mesmerised by the sound!

"One promise is just like a heart… they get broken… but I'll try my hardest! ~…" I could vaguely remember hearing the song somewhere. _'Maybe on the radio somewhere… by some weird band. What were they called?'_

The soft music picked up in pitch and filled the room with the wonderful sounds of the guitar and the lyrics. During the entire song Ino's eyes were closed while Tenten's gazed was fixed upon her fingers and guitar. When the song came to an end I was standing up straight and staring openly with my lips parted. Ino opened her eyes and looked at me with a soft smile. Tenten lifted her head and looked as though she were sleepy.

"So… what you think?" they both said in unison.

"T-that w-was… a-amazing!" I beamed at them. My hands locked together behind my back and held each other.

"Right… so we just need to find something for you to play." Ino replied.

"Good luck with that…" a voice sounded from the window behind Ino and Tenten. My eyes darted forward and locked gazes with such an intense colour of brown. They were so rich and smooth and captivating.

"Kiba!" Ino yelled scowling at the brunette that stood outside of the window. His hands where holding his head with his elbows sticking up in the air. His wild hair looked just like Naruto's except it was brown and looked fluffier… almost like a fluffy dog was sitting atop of his head. I moved a bit closer, taking a few steps forward. I tilted my head to the side and moved even more forward.

'_It looks like a dogs sitting on his head! I think I'm going insane… I can see it now. They wheel me out of the school in a straight jacket with a muzzle to stop me screaming!'_

The mental image scared me to be honest. I came level with the two girls who were looking at me with odd expressions. Kiba raised one of his eyebrows at me, "What?" he asked.

Temporarily forgetting the little outburst earlier I spoke without actually thinking about what I was saying. I simply blurted out, "Do you have a dog on your head?"

The stares they gave me where incredible. All three where slack jawed with dinner-plate-like eyes. Tenten recovered first and leaned over her guitar erupting in laughter. The giggles and wheezing that Tenten was doing rang out in my ears. Ino was next with a high pitched shriek and squeezed shut eyes, little creases formed at the end of her lids.

"Ahaha, I told you!" Ino shouted still giggling and holding her hand over her heart.

"Dude… we tried to tell you! But you just wouldn't listen." Tenten came up and grinned at Kiba her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Oh shut up bun-head." Kiba stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at us. His brown eyes caught mine yet again, he Humph-ed and carried on walking towards the window. Leaning against it he turned his head over his shoulder. "So you still not talking to me then?" he asked.

I turned my head to the side avoiding his eyes, feeling my blush creeping up on me. It always started with the tips of my ears and slowly filled the rest of my face.

"Tenten, Lee asked me to get you. He wants to talk to you about something. 'N Ino, Choji wants you." He finished with a smirk across his lips. Ino headed towards the door while Tenten put her guitar down gently.

"We won't be long yeah? Call if you need us. And don't take any of _his_ crap." She glared behind her at Kiba. With that she closed the door behind her. The room was silent except for the soft whistle of the wind as it swept past. A few birds tweeted in the trees and flew in the sky.

"You know… I didn't want to leave. The thought of it sickened me but it was the reason why I left." He sighed and closed his eyes. "After your mom died, I heard things around the house. Bad things. Did your dad ever tell you why I left?" he turned around to face me fully.

By now tears where in my eyes. I can't remember the last time someone had spoken of my mother. The memory pained me to no end. "N-N-No," I said while looking at him. "He didn't."

"… Do you want to know?"

"I-I-I… I don't know…"

"It's a simple yes or no question Hinata."

"Yes. I want to know." My voice was quiet; I had to strain to hear them myself.

"Do you_ really_ want to know?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Y-Yes…"

"Fine. On one condition."

'_What the hell is he playing at? What condition? Why is there even a condition?'_

"I'll tell you _everything_ you want to know _if_…" he smirked at me, his words trailing off.

"I-If?"

"… If you play in the exam." As soon as those words left his mouth I knew what he meant.

"I-I can't."

"And why is that? Huh Hinata?" he asked. He was now sitting on the wall of the open window. Lifting his legs up and over he landed on the floor of the music room.

"The last time I p-p-played wa-was when… you l-l-left. After that, I didn't want to play no m-more." I stuttered out, watching as he advanced towards me.

"So you haven't played for eight years?" he asked curiously. I nodded my head stepping back when he came into my little bubble labelled _personal space._ He took another step towards me and put his hand against the wall next to my head. I turned my head to the opposite side of his hand and poked my fingers together.

"Don't worry I'm sure you still remember a few things. Like how to read the notes. If you really want to know why I left," he leant his head down and whispered in my ear, "I suggest you practise as much as you can during the next few weeks."

He leaned away and stood next to the door. My heart was beating as if it were running a marathon inside my chest. The blood rushed to my face and my ears blocked out any sound that tried to enter. The only thing I could hear was the strong thumping of my heart. Kiba looked at me over his shoulder before he made his exit. It was only a few minutes until the loud ringing sounded yet again.

Lunch was the main social event of the entire day. Everything happened during lunch. People gossiped, fought with each other and mainly ate their food. I was walking with Neji through the halls of the main building. There was an off-section that they had converted into the cafeteria. Everyone was split up into their own little groups. The main thing that stuck out where two groups that where situated outside of the doors of the cafeteria.

Neji led me outside onto a large patch of green grass. The two groups that were outside all looked at us as we approached one of the groups. I took in the fact that they were separated by a small footpath. On one side sat Kiba with Naruto. Sasuke lay on the ground with his hands behind his head. The boy named Sai was sitting in a tree with a huge sketch pad and Shino sat beside him looking at the book. Choji sat beside Shikamaru eating a packet of chips while Shikamaru lay on his stomach writing on a piece of paper.

Neji took one glance at them and turned his nose up walking towards the other group. Sakura had a compact mirror out while glossing over her lips. Another girl, one of her groupies, sat behind her on her knees fixing Sakura's shoulder length hair. On her right side was a red haired girl with thin round glasses she was talking away to Sakura while her eyes were closed and her head tilted towards the blue sky. Another person with black hair, round eyes and _seriously huge_ eyebrows was dong press-ups with one hand behind his back. He looked up at Neji and I before stopping his little exercise to stand up with both hands on his hips.

"Hello my youthful companion!" he shouted while flashing us a cheesy smile that looked a little bit too enthusiastic. Neji sighed and looked straight at him with his usual straight face and glaring eyes.

"Hello Lee," he replied. I stood slightly behind Neji as to not get any attention from the small group. "I need to talk to you." He stated in a rather blunt way. Neji pulled me out from behind his back with one hand and pushed me forward a little bit.

"Here," he said taking a few things out from his bag that was slung over his shoulder. "Take my phone; you know how to work it. Everyone's numbers are on there. If you need to talk to me just phone Lee." He handed me a phone that was encased in a black cover. "Here's some money until Wednesday; if you need more just ask Tenten to borrow you some." He shoved his wallet into my pocket and continued. "Don't go into my room. Don't look at any of the 'Neji's videos' in the video cabinet. Don't burn the house down. All the numbers you could need is at home on the fridge. Don't go outside without someone with you who you know. I'll Phone every night at exactly nine O'clock and if you don't answer the phone… You'll be grounded. Do you understand?" he said with a stern voice.

My mouth was hanging open trying to take in everything Neji said. What the hell was going on?

"Here's your lunch." He shoved a small squishy packet into my hands and turned towards Lee. "Remember when I left? Well that's my locker combination. I'll see you soon. Let's go." Without another word he turned away and glared at the opposite group with pure hatred. Lee gave me a sad smile before running after Neji.

After Neji left all eyes were on me. I looked at the items that he gave me. His phone, his wallet and a squishy packet of instant jelly.

'_Oh. My. Gosh. He remembered the jelly!_' I screamed in my head. I closed my eyes and held the jelly close to me while swaying on the balls of my feet. I let a small squeak-like noise leave my mouth as the excitement consumed me. I had no idea what was going on but one thing I was over the top about was the instant jelly! Ever since my mother was still alive I had a fascination with instant jelly. Except without the water, just straight out from the small rectangular packet.

I realised, when my eyes slowly opened, that I had gained the attention of almost everyone that was seated outside. As their eyes burned into me I felt my entire face flame up. Looking around at the staring people I then realised that I was alone, with no one I knew around me and the centre of attention.

"Ne ne Hinata come sit by us." Sasuke was sitting up and smirking at me as he patted the space next to him. I looked at the group of boys and then back at the three girls next to me. They looked as though they wanted to throw daggers at me with their eyes. Hesitantly I walked over to the boys. I swear I could hear a hissing sound coming from behind me when I passed Sakura.

I sat on the soft green grass and looked down at my hands holding the instant jelly. I could feel the small squidgy squares beneath my fingers. Shikamaru, Sai, Shino and Choji went back to their activities and left me in an uncomfortable silence with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

"You still e'in that stuff?" Kiba asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Y-Y-Yes," I paused for a moment. "W-Why? Do y-y-you have a p-p-problem with that?" I tried to glare at the brunette and in return I got a laugh. "Why are you l-l-laughing?"

Sasuke smirked as Kiba continued laughing at me. Naruto on the other hand had not said a word. Instead he opted to look at anything but me.

"Ahh, Hinata I've never seen you try 'n glare before… well, 'cept for this mornin' in science." He smiled at me and fell on his back with his hands behind his head. I blushed, felling the heat rise up again in my cheeks. I began to open the packet in my hands and folded it around the bottom half.

"So Neji's gone again, wonder how long this time." Naruto whispered to himself. Sasuke punched the blonde on his upper arm earning a yell from him as he toppled over to the ground clutching his arm.

"Shut up idiot!" Sasuke hissed narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"Sasuke! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke replied with another punch as Naruto sat up. I gasped at the scene. Shuffling over to Naruto I put my hand on his arm and looked at him with concern.

"A-Are you alright N-N-Naruto?"

He stared at me for a moment before scratching his neck and awkwardly smiling at me. "Yes Yes I'm fine."

I turned my head towards Sasuke who was still glaring at Naruto. "S-S-Sasuke, you shouldn't hit p-p-people like that; i-i-it's mean." I took a bite of my jelly, the flavour exploding in my mouth as the squishy piece began to slowly melt on my tongue.

"It's not _mean_ when he deserves it." Sasuke scowled before rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a small rectangular tub with little blue things in it.

"Either w-w-way, h-hitting a person is mean." I stated and chewed down on the jelly.

"Well then, I have the right to call _you_ mean then." He opened the lid of the tub and plucked out a small round blueberry.

"Hay~, why you call Hina mean?" Naruto nearly shouted.

"Because idiot, she slapped me this morning." Sasuke replied chewing on a few blueberries. I had almost forgotten about that incident and the memory brought the brightest blush to my face, I could have lit up the entire town of Konoha if it were night.

"Wow! Hina you _slapped_ Sasuke? You go girl!" everyone turned at Naruto's little outburst. Eyebrows rose. Lips parted and gasps where heard.

"I-I-I umm… I-I-I didn't m-m-mean i-i-it." I whispered with my head bowed. Why did he have to say that?

"Well you certainly have guts to do that to _my_ Sasuke." I turned around only to be faced with a seriously angry and dare I say it, pissed off Sakura. Her eyes seemed darker than what they should be.

"Who the fuck says I'm _your_ Sasuke?" He snarled as yet another blueberry was popped between his teeth.

"Oh Sasuke baby, you know nothing about the popularity system." She spoke with such a sweet and flirty tone in her voice before she glared at me again. "Everyone knows that the most popular girl goes out with the most popular boy. And anyone who tries to stop that tradition… They. _Will_. Get. _Crushed_!" she gritted out the last few words through her teeth.

Sasuke stared at Sakura before standing up abruptly and walking over to Sakura, he strolled over to her and stood behind her. He leaned his head on her shoulder, staring at her from the side. She was almost as tall as him; he didn't have to lean down as much. With his left hand he trailed a lazy pattern down her arm. I could see her relax into him immediately, letting little bumps form on her arms. He tilted his head so his lips where closer to her ear.

"Sakura, listen to my words." His voice was like dark purple silk; so soft and smooth yet deep and rich. "I… will never…" he dropped his hand and glared at her from the side lifting his head up a little bit. "Be yours." With that he picked up his little tub of half full blueberries and left with one hand shoved down one of his pockets.

Sakura stood staring straight at me with pure hate. Everyone was quiet and only the ear shattering sound of the bell was heard. The group began to depart and separate for their last lesson of the day.

I headed towards the locker room. Making my way through the canteen and back-tracking the way Neji had led. Surprisingly it only took me a few minutes to find the room littered with dozens of lockers. Making my way towards Neji's locker I almost forgot what I was doing there. Then I remembered the dreaded last lesson. Physical education. Dear god that was the worst lesson the government had ever created! Why the hell would they make it a lesson? It was pure torture not education!

I put Neji's code into the lock and watched as it created a small click and popped open. I pulled on the door and was met with the neatest locker I had ever seen. All the books on one shelf. His lunch on anther with a bottle of water and another packet of jelly. His training kit on the bottom shelf with a pair of All Stars and another kit that looked a little different right next to it with another set of trainers. The only colour difference of the trainers was that one set was black and the other red. I grabbed the kit closer to the right and held it up. The top looked huge and so did the trouser although the trainers were the same shoe size as me.

'_Neji must have bought me a pair… maybe.'_ I grabbed the shoes and the kit that was in my hands before closing the door and making my way down the hall. Tenten and Ino caught up with me as I left the locker room and showed me the way to the _P.E_ block as they called it.

The P.E block was a little bit weird. There was one building but different sectors. On the very bottom floor there were four doors, two on each side of a long corridor. At the very end a wide staircase that led up to two different floors. If you followed the left side it would take you up to the gym where most of the boys would go during their free P.E lessons. If you followed the right side of the stair case it would lead you to the very top floor that had a long swimming pool and dance studio. Yet if you walked straight up the stairs it would lead you up to the roof where one of the training grounds for hand-to-hand combat was. The building was very weird indeed. Even though on the outside the school looked broken down and scary, on the inside it was a pretty nice and a decent school.

Tenten and Ino took me by my arms and dragged me into the building to the right was the girls changing room and the left for the boys. Inside was a huge room with more lockers in rows and long endless benches down the middle of each row of lockers. There were only a hand full of girls who were in the locker room including Ino, Tenten and I.

"Do ya have your P.E kit?" Tenten asked me. It should have been obvious to her since I was walking around with a pair of trainers and clothes in my hands. I nodded my head.

"Gods Tenten you can be so blind sometimes! She's holding her kit in her hands." Ino exclaimed as she took her top off.

"Oh... right... ha-ha sorry my bad." She turned away to one of the lockers and pulled out a pair of trousers. She slipped them on and then took her skirt off stuffing it away in the locker.

I was self conscious about changing in front of people. It had lately become a fear instead of something I was uncomfortable about. I turned away from them and with lightning speed stripped my top off and covered myself in Neji's top. It was way too baggy and big for me but it was quite comfortable to be honest. Once I was done I gathered my clothes and put them in the empty locker nest to Ino's. They both led me out of the room and out into the open field which sported the track.

Many of the boys were chasing each other on the tracks and trying to beat each other. A few just walked along with their hands in their pockets and not giving a care in the world.

"Ok Hinata, a few things we should warn you about." Ino started while putting an arm around my shoulder, she was taller and therefore it felt more comfortable than if she were shorter.

"First rule of P.E," Tenten continued for Ino. "Never. Ever, get caught by Guy. It's the last thing you ever want. Trust us. He caught me and Blondie over there slacking off and made us enter the weaponry tournament." She gestured to Ino who rolled her eyes. "So yeah as long as you're doing some sort of exercise he won't bug you… much."

"Second rule is don't volunteer for anything in P.E. no matter the circumstances you never I repeat _never_ volunteer. Ya hear?" I nodded my head yet again.

"Well that seems to be it… oh and one more thing, try not to get picked for Sakura's team. That's one thing that you don't want. Guy is gonna be evaluating you like he does with all the new kids, so work your ass off today with whatever he has for you and you'll get put in our group. Sakura free too."

Almost to prove her point a tall man jumped in front of me and Ino and Tenten disappeared. He was clad in a green jogging suite complete with bright orange sweat bands across his wrists and forehead. He looked a little bit like Lee with the same bowl-ish kind of hair cut and round eyes.

"HINATA!" he shouted at me with a huge smile. "Are you ready for your test?" this teacher was scary. I took a step back and almost tripped over my own feet as he spoke again while shoving a thumb in my face. "Come along my dear lest get you started!"

'_I think he just burst my ear drums!'_

He dragged me over to the track and stood me at one of the white lines. Out of nowhere he produced a clipboard and tape measure. He stood me straight and took my height while writing furiously on the little board he held. Putting the tape measure on the floor along with the clipboard he then began screaming again.

"Right my dear! First test is up, run as fast as you can around the track three times!" he took out a small stopwatch and held his thumb over the small button. "READY…SET…GO!" he screamed at me and slammed his thumb down on the button.

I hated P.E with a passion. You would sweat like nothing else, you reeked afterwards, you were always the last to be picked which was really embarrassing sometimes and don't even get me started with the god-damn balls!

After going through all of the pointless tests the teacher had put me through he finally blew the whistle as loud as he could to get everyone's attention. He screamed for us to head in and get changed before the bell so that we could go home on time. As i caught up with Ino and Tenten, we headed into the changing block.

After we got changed the loudest scream i had ever heard sounded throughout the building. We were just outside of the girls' changing room and saw most of the boy's poking their head out of the door to see what was going on. It was silent after that and everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

The two girls took my arms and guided me to the locker room to retrieve my bag. It was only then that i noticed i had forgotten my shoes in the P.E block. It was embarrassing when I had to make my way back to the block with all of the eyes on me as if I had committed the most sinful crime there was.

The block was empty as i searched for my lost shoes. I could have sworn i had put them back in the locker but they were nowhere to be found. The ringing of the bell sounded as I rounded a corner. Shouts and laughs could be heard from the students who were happy to finally be able to go home after a horrible day of school.

Seconds turned in to minutes and i was sure that those minutes would soon turn into an hour as i kept searching for the shoes. I opened nearly all of the lockers until i found them when i closed the locker i had been looking in. They sat on the edge of the long bench that travelled up the row of metal boxes. As I reached to pick them up something caught the corner of my eye. A pair of long milky coloured legs and a pair of fashionable shoes. I stood straight letting my hair fall partly in my face.

"Well, well, well... look who we have hear ladies." Her voice was smooth yet had a bite to it. "If it isn't the little bitch herself." Laughter filled the deadly silent room. My heart began to race a mile a minute and i felt it happen again.

"You know, I actually thought we could be friends. But I don't think that's going to happen now after I was informed of what happened." Her short pink hair bounced as she shook her head. "Who knew that after being in this school for such a short period of time you would be able to do so much damage to people's lives." What the hell was she on about? "I do think that you deserve a little punishment after your sluttish little prank this morning." She looked behind me and smirked, her eyes twinkled with mischief and she gave a short nod of her head.

I was seized by the arms on both sides and got slammed into the floor. The breath was knocked out of me as I hit the cold concrete of the floor. My face squished up as I was held down with a huge weight on my back. Someone was sitting on me. My arms were twisted in a painfully agonising way. It felt as though every bone in my body was about to break. Tears escaped as i scrunched my eyes closed in an attempt to make the pain go away. Someone lifted my top up and exposed my back to the cold air that surrounded us.

"Now Hinata, are you sure you don't have anything to say?" Sakura asked as she sat down and took out her phone. She stopped what she was doing and stared at me. Her bright green eyes were blazing with hatred and fire. It was too painful to even think about speaking. I couldn't even if i wanted to; the cold floor stopped my mouth from moving. The only thing I could think of was the pain.

"...Bitch..." she hissed the single word before thrusting her phone in front of her so that could see what was on the touch screen. It was difficult to see what was on the screen due to my tears that kept flowing out. I could see the image vaguely.

It was an image of me sitting on top of Sasuke. His hands were on my chest and my hands were beside his head. My hair covered our faces like a curtain and it looked as though our heads were close. A little bit too close. If anything, it looked as though we were kissing although there was no proof of that.

"You thought you could get away with steeling _my_ Sasuke away from me? Who the hell do you think you are? Who are you to take advantage of _my_ man?" there were too many rhetorical questions to keep up with. "Well let me tell you something you little whore!" she shoved her phone into her pocket and came out with a lighter. She held it up and let the flame come alive with a stroke of her thumb. Holding her thumb down, she let the tip of the lighter get hot before she sauntered over to me and crouched on the floor. She handed the lighter to the person on top of me and whispered in to my ear.

"This will teach you that not everything you see is yours. Sasuke Uchiha is mine. Hopefully you will learn your lesson with this little punishment and learn from your mistakes." She watched as the lighter was lowered on to the sensitive skin of my back.

This had never happened. Why was i always the victim of such things? I hated it! Everything about my life! My heart sped up and I could feel the burning hot tip of the lighter already. I tried to get out of the hold but it was useless. Everything about me was useless and pathetic. I had people who had known me for my entire life who could vouch for that. This was how my life was planned out to be like. Being forever weak and pathetic. Never being able to do things for myself.

'_For fuck sake! You can't even get someone off you back!'_

The tip touched dead centre of my spine. I screamed at the top of my lungs and thrashed around as the searing hot pain shot throughout my body. It wasn't just the tip of the lighter now... the flame had shot out and was now licking at my skin.

All of a sudden... the weight on my back was lifted. The hot tongue of flame was gone but, the pain was still there. I was alone. Crying out in agony I tried to lift myself from the floor. Everything was too much!

I heard a loud bang of a door slamming against a wall. I looked up and was met with a pair of dark onyx eyes. I closed my eyes as I cried out in pain over and over again. Strong muscular arms were wrapped around me and the tears just wouldn't stop. I heard all of their voices shouting at me and asking questions. All of them worried and scared as well as angry and vicious. I screamed when the fabric of my top bunched up against the abused area of my back. Opening my eyes I only saw the bright light and then... Darkness.

_***Normal POV***_

"Gaara! Where the fuck were you?" Kankuro screamed.

"It's none of your fucking business where the hell I was now shut up." he retorted as he sat heavily on the couch and promptly standing up again. "What is she doing here?"

"It's a long story..." Kankuro sighed.

"Where is Temari? Why is she here? She needs to leave!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Gaara? We were trying to phone you but you never answer you God-damn phone. You need to help her."

"... Fine." He walked into the kitchen and came out with a bunch of supplies.

Gaara grabbed her shirt and roughly tore the fabric in half. He immediately began to work, cleaning the wound and covering it up.

"Where were you today?" Kankuro asked.

"No where hand me that knife over there..." he pointed to the side table as he stared at the wound on her back.

"You're not gonna go all emo on us now are you?" Kiba asked sarcastically.

"No moron... I'm gonna cut out the burnt flesh and then cut out a square of your flesh and replace it. See it's as simple as that." Gaara smirked as the whole room fell silent. Kankuro was hesitant to hand Gaara the knife and when he did he flinched away. They all stared as the red head took the tip of the knife and cut out a tiny little piece of white fabric. They sighed in relief when he put the knife away and began to smother the wound in all sorts of different crèmes and ointments before he plastered it up and then went back into the kitchen. When he came out again he was holding a huge bundle of bandages.

"Gaara... where were you?" Kankuro asked for the last time.

Gaara looked at every single person in the room. Sasuke sat on the couch with his head hanging over the back. Kiba was leant against the wall with Shino. Choji sat with Shikamaru eating a packet of chips and Kankuro sat on the floor by Hinata with Sai who was painting the scene. Naruto came into the quiet room and was tugging at his pants to get the button and zip done up. He scratched his head as he walked across the room and slumped into the chair next to Sasuke.

"Kankuro..." Gaara whispered. His arms went limp as he stared at the dark haired girl who lay on the long couch. He got everyone's attention with the single word. "She's not dead."

The room was ye again silent as the group of boys tried to make sense of what Gaara was saying.

"Gaara, what are yo-" Kankuro was cut off when Gaara dropped the bundle of bandages and looked directly in to his eyes.

"Kankuro... She's not dead..." tears began to leak out of his eyes as he stared at his brother. Everyone was shocked at what was happening. "She's not dead..." he chanted the three word sentence over and over again.

"Gaara, who's not dead?" Kankuro had stood up now along with most of the other boys. They were shocked to say the least as they saw how broken Gaara had become

"Hinata's mom... She's not dead!" He slumped against the wall as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "...Kankuro..." he stared at the people who surrounded him. What he said next was enough to make everyone in the room faint out of pure shock.

"Kankuro, Hinata's our sister."

_A/N: Bet you never saw that coming now did ya! Well it took me ages to write and I wanted this chapter to be dramatic... I hope it was OK and at least a little bit dramatic. Please review (good or bad, both are welcome) and I can honestly say that this is so far the longest chapter! Woohoo, seventeen whole pages! That's about it, thank you for reading. Sorry for any mistakes ^.^'_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So like yeah… this chapter will explain everything that you don't understand… well not everything but most things. Funny how random things pop into your head and those things turn into an awesome idea for a story. A big 'Thank You' to everyone who has reviewed, got some really confused people out there hey?_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Normal POV***_

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That's impossible!"

"No way…"

"What did you just say?"

A half eaten chip fell out of Choji's mouth while Shikamaru choked on his cigarette. Shino's glasses fell completely off his face while Sai's creepy smile was wiped clean off. The voices were panicked and shocked to say the least. They all began crowding around the broken red head, all talking at once. Gaara slid to the floor. His face buried in his hands and tears leaking out his eyes. It was the first time anyone had seen Gaara this open with his emotions. He was a secluded, singled-out person who kept to himself and tried to murder anyone who messed with him or his family.

Once the group of boys calmed down they sat around the red head and calmly asked him the questions that had been bombarding their minds.

"Gaara… tell me what you know…" Kankuro touched his brother's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"She's not dead…" he whispered through his fingers.

"Gaara, tell us what you know." Kankuro put a little bit of force in his voice to push Gaara a little bit further.

He took his hands away and wiped at his eyes mercilessly. Taking deep breaths he looked passed Kiba and Shino to the sleeping girl on the couch. The bandages were once again in his hands as he stood up and made his way towards her. He stared down at the burnt flesh and began to unwind the bandages in his hands.

"Dad always use to tell me about this woman. She was tall and thin with long dark hair that looked blue in the sunlight. Her eyes milky white with little flecks of grey in them. He would always tell me about her. I use to think that it was mom but it wasn't. He probably never told you and Temari about her because you two knew mom, I never. So he told me to be quiet about it and never tell you because it would upset you two. He would go on about her once he got home from a job and would have this weird faraway look in his eyes." He pulled out a safety pin from his pocket and pinned it onto the edge of the bandage. "He would say how she was the love of his life and how stupid he was. He said that he was an idiot for letting her go. But he would always follow that up with _'if you really love someone you will let them go'_ type of comment." He sat down heavily on the floor next to Hinata; his back resting against the front of the couch.

"He told me that once I was born, he found out that Mai was already a few months pregnant. She didn't want anything to do with him. Dad said that he was scared because he would never be able to see his little baby at all. It was hard for him. I mean... to know that you're the father of a child and yet you'll never have the chance to even meet it. " He laughed lightly as he continued. "Dad told me that eventually he gave up and decided what the fuck? I might as well just screw the rest of my life too. So he began the drinking and smoking and then he got into the fights. That was when he met Hiashi and Fugaku. Just as quickly as it all began it all stopped. Then it was the time when he was never around and he was always coming home with weird things like bullet wounds and shit like that. He told me that once he met Hiashi, who he learnt was Mai's husband he devised a plan to finally see his child. And that was when he was murdered."

"Somehow when dad went to Hiashi's house for the details of his next assignment he was ambushed and tortured. Eventually after days in the Hyuga compound being tortured he was finally killed. I heard that Hiashi was the one to kill him. He knew about Mai's affair and that Hinata was his child. Before he actually killed father apparently he took him to Hinata's room. Mai was with her and Hinata was asleep. She was only something like five or six when it happened. Hiashi killed dad right in front of her. She was pregnant again with her second child who was from Hiashi and a few hours after he killed father she went into labour." He was silent for a few seconds to let the information sink in. "Ironically the last thing dad said to me before he left was, _'Gaara, even though you Temari and Kankuro have never met her... She's still family. And remember, family is what you protect. Even if they are not blood related or even related at all. You protect your family... because at the end of the day, family is what matters the most. Don't you ever forget that.' _Then he left and never came back."

The silence was deafening as he finished. The group of boys in front of him stared as they absorbed all of the new, shocking information.

"... Holy mother of fuck..." Naruto stated as he stared a hole through Gaara.

"So... Hinata... Sh-she's our... Sister?" Kankuro asked dumfounded.

"No kankuro she's just a random stranger off the side of the road. Of course she's our fucking sister you moronic idiot! What the fuck do you think I've just been saying for the last ten-fucking-minutes?" Gaara lashed out.

"OK jeez calm down. I've never seen you lose that blunt mask of yours until know I'm still trying to get my head around _that_." He retorted.

"This is... like... _Wow_." Kiba said while staring at Hinata who was still passed out on the couch. "So that's what happened? And all the time while I thought the red paint on her wall looked like a stick person it was actually... Blood?" he asked, "Now that is what you call... well I don't know what you call it but still!"

"Shut up dog-breath!" Gaara seethed.

"Hang on a second!" Naruto butted in, "Hinata looks nothing like your dad! She looks more like Neji. She even has those weird eyes like him too."

"My God, are you all complete idiots or what? Hiashi and Mai were in a forced marriage. One of those arranged ones. It was common for Hyuga's to have arranged marriages." He looked at the confused faces and then let out a long sigh. "My God! Mai was Hiashi's cousin!" he shouted out in frustration.

"Holy cow!" Naruto barked out. "That's just sick!"

"Well get use to it moron."

"So... What do we do now? It's likely that Neji doesn't know about any of this..." Choji said while putting his empty packet of chips away.

They all turned to Gaara and then automatically turned to face Sasuke who was still laying back with his head over the edge of the couch. As if he could feel the stares from the people around him he lifted his head up and made jerky movements to each of his friends. He pointed to his chest and sat properly.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, what should we do?" Kiba asked.

"What the hell do you mean_ 'what should we do?'_ firstly this has nothing to do with me! And secondly, why the hell don't you ask the genius over there?" He shouted. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha would only show his multiple personalities in front of his tiny group of friends and no one else. Everyone else would get the cold hearted bastard of a Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke, you're supposed to be the leader of the pack and plus Shikamaru is too busy trying to get the fag out'ta his lungs." It was true, Shikamaru was still busy coughing and choking on his earlier cigarette.

"AHH! Fuck it all 'ta hell!" he shouted while standing up. "Right, Neji will flip if he finds out. Hinata knows nothing about the _'Family Business' _and so if she finds out Neji will probably kill us all. He wants to protect her. So fine, if he wants to protect her then we have to too. She's family after all." He stalked over to the kitchen and surfaced with a cold bottle of beer.

"So we tell her nothing and just wait for her to find out on her own?" Kiba asked.

"Got any other plans?"

"Well no, not really. But it's not right! It's like we're betraying her, not protecting her." he whined.

"Listen dude. If we tell her she's going to be in more danger than she is now. We can protect her if she doesn't know everything. Plus it'll be easier on us too. Whereas if we tell her about the _business_ now she'll be crushed and do exactly what Hana did when she found out about your mom and dad." He gave Kiba a soft sort of stare before looking back to Hinata. "She'll probably do exactly the same as what Moegi did when she found out about Naruto. We don't want a repeat of that. If anything we want to prevent it. There'll be too much blood involved if we tell her."

It was a silent, unwritten agreement amongst the group. Hinata would be protected from the truth and from now on considered as part of their little family.

_A/N: I got this idea from the __**Fast and Furious**__ marathon I had last night, the whole thing about family and everything. I know really short. I'll work on the next chapter to make it longer and more interesting. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review (good or bad, both are welcome) and thank you for reading. ^.^_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait I know I said in __**Christmas Wish**__ that I would up-date all my stories last week but that just wasn't possible so here it is now. So sorry for the wait and I will be up-dating more frequently from now on. That will be a promise! _

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_***Change POV***_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Hinata's POV***_

I awoke with a splitting headache and a burning sensation on my lower back. I tried to remember what happened, nothing seemed to be clear in my head. It was all a blurry mess of images that made absolutely no sense what so ever. My eyes opened slowly as they tried to adjust to the dim light that cast shadows upon the walls. There were people in the room; I could hear their voices fading into each other. The T.V that was in front of me with bright moving images on it and loud engine sounds coming from it. Once I had adjusted to the lighting I saw that the people who were with me in the small living room. Sasuke sat on the floor leaning against the couch that I was on. His hair looked messy and stuck out in odd places. He had a controller in his hands as he stared in concentration at the screen in front of him. Shikamaru sat on the couch by the window and stared lazily up at the ceiling while taking long drags of his cigarette that stuck out from his lips; it looked as though it was going to drop out of his mouth at any moment. I could hear the two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, arguing over who was going to cook their dinner. Kiba sat close to the television holding another controller in his hands and making over-the-top movements every time his character on the screen came to a corner.

"Aww man! It's not fair; you beat my ass at this every damn time!" Kiba sighed as he put the controller for the Play-Station down on the glass table top. He turned around and looked at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

"Well, what can I say? You just need to face the very simple fact that you just suck at this game." He chuckled at the look Kiba gave him.

"Sha'dup." Kiba said in a sulky voice. He crossed his arms like a child and turned away from Sasuke with a pout on his face. That was when he realised I had woken up. His expression was, to say the least, very shocked.

"Hinata," he breathed out, "you're awake?"

The room was silent, everyone turned to look at me. It was then that I had a rush of memories that just burst out from the far corners of my mind. I could remember why my back was burning now and the reason behind it all. I could see the clear expression on Sakura's face as she went through her speech. I could remember everything clearly now.

'_It's not your fault.' _A voice whispered out to me. '_It's not your fault you were the one who got hurt… it's __**his**__ fault._'

It was true, it wasn't my fault that Sakura did that, it was because of him. If he never stopped walking none of this would have ever happened. I wouldn't have been hurt! It was all because of his stupid point making. If he never stopped walking I wouldn't have been in this whole mess and none of this crap would have happened!

Tears began to fall yet again as I thought of the entire situation. The burn on my back was stinging now and kept reminding me of how it got there. Kiba raced over to me and started to ask me questions.

"Hinata! What's wrong? Talk to me! Is it hurting you? " his voice was panicked and everything was said in one big rush. "Gaara! Get your ass in here!" he shouted out in the direction of the kitchen.

Gaara came out holding a small white tub in his pale hands and kneeled down before me. He touched my back just above the burn, it was only then that I realised that my top had been cut open and my back was on display for the entire world to see. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to my face. My right hand was placed under my head and my left hand was bunched up against my chest and cheek. I bit down on my thumb to stop from crying out.

His hands were soft as they glided across the burnt flesh and applied a freezing cold crème on it. Immediately the stinging pain went away and was replaced by a weird dull sensation. He moved away and disappeared through the arch-way that connected to the kitchen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes. It was Kiba, he looked angry now.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill that bitch that did this to you." He growled from deep within his throat, in that moment he looked like a wild animal that was ready to attack anything that moved.

"Not if I beat you to it…" I heard a deep rich voice coming from the side of Kiba. Sasuke was looking at the burnt flesh on my back and he had a distant look in his eyes. His deep, dark eyes roamed over my back and slowly crawled their way up to my eyes. They were mesmerizing when you looked into them; so dark and yet so light at the same time.

'_It's his fault!' _my mind screamed to me.

The tears fell like a rain storm now. How the hell could I have thought that running away from home and living with Neji would sort everything out? If anything it made it worse. Now everything was going down the drain. My life was beginning to fall apart. I saw how he looked deeply into my eyes and he showed concern for me.

Something snapped inside of me. I had had enough of this! My whole life I was looked at as a failure and someone who could not stand up for herself. For once I wanted to scream all of my frustrations out and hit something with brutal force over and over again.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I let my leg swing out and hit Sasuke in the side of his shoulder. It hurt a little bit but I could stand the very minor injury. I sat up as everyone stared at me in shock. My hands came up to my chest to stop my top from opening up. I turned to Sasuke and screamed at him in anger. I hit him on his shoulder and shouted at him again.

"It's your fault!" I let the tears spill out of my eyes and continued to hit and shout at him. "It's your damn fault that this happened! It's your fault!" he backed away from me while shuffling on the floor and holding a strong muscular arm up in front of his face to block my attacks. I stood up from the couch and kicked him in his leg which caused him to fall over onto his back. "You planned this didn't you? You knew she would act like that! You knew didn't you?" another hit landed on his chest. I slammed my foot down where I had hit him.

"Ahhgh!" he shouted out. He grabbed my foot that was still placed on his chest. His hold was firm and he wouldn't let me take it away.

"It's your damn fault!" I shouted again at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked through gritted teeth. I couldn't stop myself with what I shouted next.

"It's your damn fault! If you never tried to prove your point none of this would have happened!" my hands covered my face as I cried out.

He took hold of my leg and yanked me down on top of him. He held me in his arms trying to calm me down. I could feel how strong he was now. His muscles bulged against my shoulders as he firmly held me. His chest was soft and comfortable and yet, just like his arms I could feel the strong muscles underneath. He must have trained everyday to get this strong and have muscles like that. I struggled against his grip and eventually he gave in and let me go. I stood up on shaky legs and turned around to face three shocked faces. Shikamaru was still lounging on the couch without a care in the world and had just put out his cigarette. I grabbed my shoes that were neatly put at the end of the couch and pushed past Kiba who was standing in the door-way. My bag that should have been in my locker was now lying by a bunch of shoes that were messily placed and surrounded by a few other bags. I scooped the bag up and shoved it over my shoulder as I slammed the front door shut. I pulled out my top from P.E and placed it over my head to get it on over my cut top.

I was surprised with myself. I could still remember the way home from here. Neji was going to kill me if he ever found out what happened. _'I better not tell him anything, he would freak out and send me home at once.' _I thought while walking down a street filled with shops and cars racing down the road. I turned another corner and carried on walking.

_***Sasuke's POV***_

"For fuck sake!" I shouted as I climbed up from the floor. How fucking awkward is this? Now they all think I'm the one who caused all of this! It wasn't my fault. "What?" I spat out at them with a menacing glare to match.

"What the _hell _did you do?" Kiba screamed at me. He was getting ready to attack; his legs slightly bent with his hands flexing at his side. He snarled at me then turned away towards the front door.

Great, just fucking great. Now I was left with the sleaze bag and Hinata's very new older brothers, and one was holding a butchers knife (I think you could guess which one was holding it). I took a couple of hesitant steps towards the door.

"She said it was your fault." Kankuro stated as he whipped the tea towel he had over his shoulder. His eyes turned to slits, his hands bunched up into fists.

"You know Sasuke," Gaara began. He had the usual blank look on his face while he took out a knife sharpening tool from his back pocket. It was a new one that they had, solid steel with a sandy type of layer on the top. It looked like a knife if you took one glance at it. Gaara slid the knife slowly over the top of the thing. The sound screeched in the air and made a flick at the end.

"I really do like you," he carried on, now he was looking at the sharpening knife with a lot of interest. He kept repeating the motion over and over. "You remind me a lot of myself in certain ways. You know the feeling of pain and you know how to take your pain and cast it upon someone else so they can bare that burden instead of you." He looked at me with narrowed eyes, "That is what I like about you. However, that can also be a negative thing in this situation." He took a step forward and tucked the knife sharpening tool in his baggy jeans.

"I will let you in on a little secret," he examined the knife for a second and then ran his tongue over the blade. He didn't cut himself as I thought he would. He let the knife rest against his lip as he spoke, "Now Hinata is my baby sister Sasuke and anything she says I will believe her because I know that she won't lie to her big bro. So if she says that it was your fault for all of this then I will believe her." He jabbed the knife in my direction and I felt the sharp tip rest against my neck.

"Sasuke, if she comes to me, Temari or Kankuro and tells anyone of us that she is sad or unhappy, I will make it my mission to hunt the person who made her sad and kill them. Now she said that it was your fault that all of this happened. You know what that means right Sasuke?" he asked in a happy voice that really did not match his personality and only made me cringe more. "But, ohh I'm gonna have fun with this! Not only did she say that it was your fault but you also made her cry, you got her hurt and most of all, you made her Sakura's number one target. You know how much I hate that slut don't you? So now you probably have an idea of what I'm going to do not only to her but also to you… right?" he smiled at me showing off his clear white teeth and then struck.

The knife made a thud in the wall and I almost screamed like a girl. Yes Gaara was scary when he went into his psycho killer mode and yes he was creepy but when he made threats like that it made you never want to sleep ever again and kill yourself before the red head got to you first. You see, Gaara had this very unique way of dealing with things like this. He would threaten you first and then if it's a kid at school he was targeting then he would kind of stalk the kid and when the kid noticed him, Gaara would smile and take out his pocket knife and then start carving things in either the table he was sitting at, or a tree he was leaning on. Then he would make sure to get the kids attention and lure the kid to his little master piece. Yes the carving would be something outlandish like an image of a head or a word that would scare the kid half to death. And then, nothing. Gaara would either give the kid a heart attack or make him move to another school. That was how he would deal with things in a sort of weird fashion but then again Gaara was weird. He would make sure to never get caught so he would never get in trouble with the teachers. It was pretty scary because most of the teachers thought he was just another emotionally unstable person with a lot of issues but he never brought those issues into school. Therefore they never took notice of him. He was a '_good boy'_ in their eyes.

He growled at me and added, "So if I ever hear that she is anything but happy, I will assume that it is because of you and I will make sure to cut off your balls and make you watch as Shukaku eats them… That is if you even have any." That statement made me angry and very scared at the same time. Shukaku was Gaara's pet; a vicious little fucker he was too. He was a Tanuki which was also called a Raccoon Dog. The little bugger never let anyone close to him except for Gaara and would bite your finger off if you tried to feed him. The two, Gaara and Shukaku, would do everything together. The little rat would sit on Gaara's shoulder or head while the red-head walked around doing whatever the hell he wanted. Gaara would often let the monster out of his room and let him roam the streets until he wanted to come back home. Shukaku lived in Gaara's filthy room and didn't even have a cage! I almost got eaten alive when I went in his room looking for the little fucking emo!

He pulled the knife out of the wall and his expression changed to a happy one. His smile was a bit creepy but he looked like a little child as he said, "So, who wants cookies?"

_A/N: Ok I know I keep saying that the next chapter will be longer but this time believe it! (Sorry tried to use Naruto's saying in a sentence and actually making sense… NEVERMIND!). But seriously, next chapter will be much longer (to be honest I'm ashamed to even call this a chapter) … sorry dudes… Anyway! Will be up-dating soon! __Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review (good or bad, both are welcome) and thank you for reading. ^.^_


End file.
